Atención médica
by 2Miru
Summary: UA. Un accidente... una doctora... y un paciente que le va a cambiar la vida. Y gracias a este acontecimiento encuentran la luz que tanto habían estado buscando. TE SS
1. El accidente

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP.

Simbología:

-…- está hablando

"…" está pensando

_Cursiva _énfasis en una palabra

(…) aclaratoria

… un breve comentario de la autora

- cambio de escena

_**Atención médica**_

Capítulo uno: _El accidente_

Una mujer estaba en lo que parecía ser una oficina; en ella había un escritorio lleno de papeles, una silla rotatoria en piel, un sillón en piel color ladrillo (rojo anaranjado oscuro con una pizca de marrón), ventanales con cortinas color crema.

(Suspiro)- de una la mujer que está dentro

* * *

-Rayos- decía un hombre- tengo que llegar pronto a un hospital- decía este con una mano en el costado y la otra en el volante- duele…- la mano la tenía llena de sangre. 

Un carro BMW negro iba a toda velocidad por las calles de Japón, este llevaba a un hombre dentro, al parecer no poseía más de unos 25 años, la oscuridad de la noche solo permitía ver de aquel joven, que era de cabello oscuro y tez clara, el hombre estaba en busca del primer centro médico que se le pusiera en su camino.

* * *

-Bueno… creo que ya la jornada de hoy… ha terminado- dice una mujer de tal vez unos 24 o 25 años, de hermoso cuerpo, y una estatura muy elevada para una fémina normal - Creo que todo está en orden- recogiendo su chaqueta y unos papeles de su oficina.

La joven ya había salido de la oficina, entró a un ascensor, y descendió al piso número uno; ya estando ahí un joven se le acerca.

-Hola, hermosa dama- dice un hombre muy atractivo y de cabello chocolate - ¿ya te vas?- dice este sonriendo

-Si, ya me voy- dice la chica de nívea piel- ¿y tú?- sonrientemente

-Creo que tengo…- pero se vio interrumpido por un anuncio de emergencia

* * *

Se desmonta de su carro y entra a un hospital, en el área de emergencia casi se desmaya. Cuando logra entrar en él cae en estado de inconciencia

* * *

-Dra. Tiene que ir a emergencia- dice una enfermera- Un hombre está muy herido y se requiere de sus habilidades 

-Bueno, creo que nos vemos luego- responde la chica- te llamo luego

-Está bien- responde su interlocutor- esperaré tu llamada

* * *

_En emergencia_

-Este hombre necesita una operación inmediatamente- dice la doctora haciendo unas observaciones para ver que necesitará en esa intervención quirúrgica- Preparen el quirófano

-Si doctora- responde la enfermera y va a hacer su labor

Tres horas más tarde

-Que cansancio- dice una mujer de ojos azules-amatistas bostezando- Creo que es muy tarde para llamar al osito- rió- Ahora que recuerdo… fui yo la que le puso el nombre- dice ella entre pequeñas risas

Pasa su delicada mano por el caballo del joven que está a su lado- pobrecito… ¿qué le habrá pasado?- pone su mano en la frente para ver si tiene fiebre- No tiene… gracias al cielo… es un hombre en perfecto estado de salud, creo que si no hubiera sido así no sobrevive a la operación

-Mnnhhh- se queja el hombre

-Tal vez ya va a despertar…- el chico de cabello negro-azulado se mueve- creo que sí…

-Bueno- se levanta de donde está sentada; era un sillón muy lindo de color miel que se encontraba al lado de la cama- voy a tener que revisar sus pertenencias a ver si tiene el teléfono de algún familiar…

-A ver- primero coge la chaqueta- no tiene nada- luego el pantalón- una cartera (de hombre claro está) –la revisa- ¿qué este hombre no tiene familia? No hay ni la mitad de un teléfono- se dijo ella- se ve que es medio organizado… bueno… hay que reconocerlo, es organizado; cosa muy poco común en hombres pero como todos, algo descuidado- se dispuso a doblar su ropa- ni siquiera tiene el teléfono de su novia o esposa… que desconsiderado con ella

-No tengo novia srta.- dijo el hombre

Mientras que la mujer… se quedaba de una sola pieza –Que se abra el suelo y me trague- pensó ella- Ahem… disculpe…- risa nerviosa

-No se preocupe- dice él- ¡linda!- pensó

-Gracias… pero en verdad disculpe- dice la chica al mismo tiempo que volteaba a verlo

-De nada- dice brindando una sonrisa- linda… es poco… ¡bellísima! ; esto tiene que ser un sueño… del cual no quiero despertar… además…- Au…- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte dolor

-No se puede esforzar demasiado…- replicó ésta- déjeme ver, por favor

-No se preocupe…- contestó el chico- espera… si dijo que dejara que viera eso quiere decir…-pensó- ¿Usted es…?

-Sí, soy la doctora que lo atendió- dijo la joven con una sonrisa- para ser exactos… lo operé

-Muchas… gracias por salvarme la vida- dijo éste

-De nada, estoy para servir- contestó ella- ahora… si me hace el favor… déjeme ver esa herida

-S-si… claro… como usted diga señorita- dijo él

-A ver…- dijo la srta. Levantando la "pijama" (de hospital claro está)- huy… le debe de doler mucho… ¿no?

-Bueno… un poco, lo confieso-

-De no tener buena salud física le dolería mucho más-

-Pues gracias a Dios por los deportes- dice el joven sonriendo

-¿Practica algún deporte?- de la chica buscando unos instrumentos para examinar la herida

-No… más de uno-

-Vaya, pero que bien… ¿cuáles? Si se puede saber…-

-Claro que se pueden saber- dice sonriendo- pues… a ver… natación, esquí, patinaje sobre hielo, basketball, football… en fin… pero el que más me gusta es la natación- dijo este sonriendo

-Woaw, la verdad son muchos… pero… le puedo hacer una pregunta- interrogó esta

-Claro, cualquiera que esté a mi alcance para responderla-

-Supongo que… ¿practicas el esquí y el patinaje, en invierno ó, lo practicas en otro país?; porque la verdad es que aquí en Japón no nieva mucho que digamos…- dice examinando la herida del muchacho

-En otro país…y aquí cuando es invierno…- decía este mientras sentía como una mano examinaba esa parte de su cuerpo que le dolía; y a pesar de que tenía guantes se podía apreciar lo suave que eran sus manos

-Vaya…-

-Y… ¿usted practica algún deporte?-

-Casi no tengo tiempo debido a ser doctora… pero si puedo practico natación, gimnasia o tenis; y cuando es invierno el esquí y el patinaje sobre hielo-

-Que interesante…- sentía como se aliviaba poco a poco

-No tiene nada de interesante…-

-Claro que si lo tiene… la vida una persona como usted es mucho más que interesante-

-Vaya pero que caballeroso-

-Gracias…- dice sonriendo

-De nada- termina con los últimos detalles…- ya está listo

-¿Ya, tan rápido?- preguntó

-Si;… ya es hora de que duerma y descanse…-

-Si… pero una última pregunta-

-¿Cuál?-

-Tenemos algún tiempo conversando y no me ha dicho su nombre… ¿cómo se llama?-

-Ah, tiene razón. Me llamo…-

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de _"Atención médica"_.

¿Quiénes serán estos personajes? Descúbranlo en el próximo cap.

Cualquier comentario, queja o crítica constructiva será esperada con mucho gusto. Reviews!

2Miru


	2. Nombres

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP.

Simbología:

-…- está hablando

"…" está pensando

_Cursiva _énfasis en una palabra

(…) aclaratoria

… un breve comentario de la autora

- cambio de escena

_**Atención médica**_

Capítulo dos: _Nombres_

-Me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji… ¿y usted?- dice sonriendo

-Un hermoso nombre… igual de hermoso de quien lo posee…- dice- me llamo Eriol Hiraguisawa

-Gracias por el cumplido…-

-Es la realidad-

-Ya le respondí su pregunta… así que a dormir…-

-Pero no tengo sueño- dice con cara de cachorro y un brillo travieso en sus ojos

-Aunque no lo tenga… vamos… tiene que descansar- dice sonriendo

-Está bien, pero a cambio de algo…- dice travieso

-¿De qué?-

-Que me hables de tú… por favor-

-Con todo el gusto; usted… digo… tú también me puedes llamar de tú-

-Gracias- dice con una sonrisa triunfante, como si fuera un niño que logró hacer una gran hazaña. -Otra cosa… llámame por mi nombre, por favor-

-Está bien… tú también- dijo- "¿qué no es lindo en la forma que me lo pidió?" "claro que lo es… y muy" "pero qué rayos estoy diciendo"

-Con todo el placer del universo-

-"Es todo un galán"- ahora a dormir

-Si- dijo contento su paciente

-Que descanses…-

-Igualmente Tomoyo-

-"Me siento… bien…"-

-"Por Dios… me encanta la idea de que un ángel doctorado va a estar bajo mi mismo techo… ¿pero cómo voy a dormir teniendo a semejante mujer a mi lado?"-

Una hora más tarde…

-"No puedo dormir"- pensó el chico mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar del lado de Tomoyo

Tomoyo se había quedado dormida en el sillón. Estaba entre sentada y acostada.

-"Pobre…"- "Debe de estar muy cansada, seguro se ha pasado todo el día trabajando para que yo venga a importunarle la vida"

-"Que lindo de su parte… quedarse a cuidarme…"-

* * *

Al otro día

5:40 A.M.

Tomoyo está despertando…

-"Espero que esos desgraciados no se atrevan a tocar a ninguno de las personas que me importan…"- pensaba el apuesto chico de ojos azules

-¿Mmn?- Tomoyo mira a su entorno- Buenos días…

-Buenos días-

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-Bien, gracias… ¿y tú?-

-Igual…- mira su reloj- Por Dios-

-¿Por qué la sorpresa?-

-Porque… porque… tengo que… llegar al consultorio-

-¿Empieza tan temprano?-

-No exactamente… tengo que revisar algunos pacientes… y…-

-Es mejor que cumpla con su deber…-

-Si… no le molesta que me vaya por un ratito…- dice haciendo seña de pequeño con sus dedos

-Claro que no… discúlpeme usted a mí por causarle tantas molestias-

-No me causa molestia alguna…-

-Me alegra saber eso- sonríe- es mejor que vaya o se le hará tarde

-Es cierto… gracias- sonríes- hasta luego

-Hasta luego, que te vaya bien-

-Igual- dice cerrando la puerta de la habitación

-"No… no puedo"- pensó el chico una vez que la doctora se fue de su habitación

* * *

_3 horas más tarde_

-"¿Qué no va a venir nunca?"- pensaba Eriol revolviéndose en la cama

* * *

-A ver… 8:45 A.M., tengo que revisar a los pacientes que están internos…- decía Tomoyo

-¿A si? Pues para que sepas me quedé toda la noche esperando tu llamada… y ver a ver quién me llamó-

-¿Quién?-

-Tomoyo… tú, quien más; mejor dicho… tu no me llamaste-

-Disculpa en verdad osito, es que me quedé cuidando del paciente que estaba en emergencia-

-Tomoyo… no me digas que… ¿te gusta?-

-¿Qué tonterías dices Syaoran Li?-

-No me parecen tonterías ya que sino fuera así, no me llamaras por mi nombre completo-

-Mira Syaoran, acabo de conocer a ese hombre, cómo puedes decir que me gusta-

-Gustándote, es muy simple- dice burlonamente

-Mejor me voy, tengo que revisar a mis pacientes-

-¡Mándale saludos al compadre!-

-¿Qué compadre ni que compadre XIAO LANG LI!-

-Pues si que te gusta, para que digas mi nombre en chino…-

Pero ya la chica se había ido

-Buenos días¿cómo está mi príncipe?- dice Tomoyo entrando a una habitación

-Buenos días, muy bien- dice sonriendo un niño de cabello negro con ojos color añil

-Me alegra que estés bien mi pequeño-

-Tengo hambre…-

-¿Tienes hambre?- el niño asintió- Más tarde te van a traer un desayuno delicioso y para ti solito

-Que bueno- dijo alegremente el niño

-Alex… adivina-

-Mmmm… no sé-

-Te van a dar de alta esta tarde-

-¿En serio¡qué bien!- dijo alegremente

-Y sabes qué, quiero presentarte a un paciente que se que te va a agradar-

-Pues lo quiero conocer desde que me den de alta-

-Si…-

-Te quiero…-

-Yo también mi amor-

-¿Te vas a quedar?-

-No… pero vendré a quitarte todas esas cosas feas y blancas- dice sonriendo- y luego vamos a ver a la persona de la que te he hablado

-Si, ven pronto-

-Si mi pequeño, voy a venir lo más pronto posible-

-Hasta luego-

-Hasta luego mi corazón- dice saliendo de la habitación

-"Ahora… vamos a ver como está"- piensa Tomoyo

* * *

-"Me voy a morir sino viene"- pensaba Eriol-"¿Pero qué digo? Bueno, digo que sino viene me voy a morir…"- estaba muy inquieto- "ya sé, si viene me voy a hacer el que está muy adolorido para que se quede conmigo"- pensó con una sonrisa triunfante y en ese mismo instante entró la persona tan esperada por él

-Hola- dijo entrando la amatista

-Hola- dijo nerviosamente y casi sin voz

-¿Sucede algo? Tu voz está muy débil- comenta- ¿te duele algo?

-¿Eh?- se quedó sin habla por un momento- s-si… me duele un poco… me siento incómodo

-Eso se puede solucionar…-sonríe- vengo en un momento

-¿T-te vas?- dijo con una preocupación en sus ojos

-No, solo voy a buscar unos instrumentos-

-Está bien-

-"Que raro… parecía un niño preocupado de que le quitaran su dulce"- rió

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?-

-De nada… sólo, un pensamiento divertido-

-¿Te estabas riendo de mí, verdad?- dijo en tono de niño ofendido entre divertido

-Claro que no- regresaba con los instrumentos necesarios para resolver el problema del hombre/niño que tenía en frente

-Si como no-

-¿Por qué debería de reírme de ti?- le levanta la camisa para revisarle la herida

-"Se siente bien cuando sus manos se posan sobre mí"-

-Eriol, Eriol… ¿me escuchas?-

-¿Eh? Si, si te escucho-

-Parecías estar en otro lugar Eriol-

-"Es magnífico cuando me llama por mi nombre"-

-¿Te sigue doliendo?-

-No…- musitó- ¡Si!- se apresuró a decir

-¿Si o no?-

-Si-

-A ver-

-Ya no me duele-

-Que bueno-

-Tomoyo…-

-Dime-

-¿Tienes hermanos?-

-No- dijo –"nunca antes me lo habían preguntado de buenas a primeras"

-¿En serio?- dijo mirando hacia el ventanal

-Si… pero tengo familiares y amigos que son muy cercanos a mí y…-

-No es lo mismo- sentenció

-¿Cómo sabes que no es lo mismo?-

-Lo sé por experiencia propia…-

-No tienes hermanos-

-No…- dijo-"me estoy dejando llevar… por la calidez que emite"- pero al igual que tú tengo familiares y amigos muy cercanos a mí…- se adelantó a decir

-Tienes razón…-dijo- no es lo mismo; puede que se parezca, que exista cariño y confianza… pero nunca como un hermano- con tristeza en sus ojos- pero es lindo tener a esas personas- sonrió falsamente

-Si…-

-¿Te molesta si esta tarde te presento a una persona?-

-Jamás-

-Me alegra-

-¿Quién es?-

-Es una persona muy importante para mí-

-¿Tu novio?- dijo mirando al horizonte

-No… es un niño, muy lindo… dulce, simpático…-

-Es raro que una mujer tan hermosa como usted no tenga novio-

-Gracias…-dijo- y no…. No es nada raro

-Si lo es- Eriol al ver un brillo de tristeza prefirió cambiar de tema- veo que le tiene mucho cariño a ese niño

-Si…- sonríe- lo quiero mucho

-Debe ser muy especial para lograr entrar en tu corazón-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque…-hizo una pausa- porque tú eres especial

-¿Especial?-

-Si…-

-Igual-

-¿Igual?-

-Si, tú también eres especial…-

-¿Yo?- dijo burlonamente y no pudo evitar una carcajada

-Si tú¿quién más?- dice- No le veo la gracias

-Pues yo sí- dijo- y mucha

-A ver, dime el chiste para reírme-

-Pues… que de especial no tengo ni una solo hebra de cabello- dijo- todo es normal… es más, monótono

-No digas eso Eriol- dijo algo enojada

-Es la verdad Tomoyo- dijo- yo… solo soy una persona como otras tantas- en su voz había tristeza, soledad… dolor

-Eso no es así Eriol- se acercó más a él- eres… una gran persona- dijo dulcemente

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso si acabamos de conocernos?- estaba algo sorprendido y a la vez curioso

-Puede que no te conozca desde hace mucho tiempo… pero con solo ver tus gestos, tus palabras… tú- explicó dulcemente- se puede saber cómo es la persona

-Gracias- mira hacia abajo- pero nunca, nunca puedes conocer a una persona… no te alcanza la vida entera para conocerla

-Tienes razón…- le pasó la mano por el cabello, él cerró los ojos- pero con solo ver a sus ojos y saber que sentimientos transmiten sus palabras… puedes saber cómo es

-¿Cómo es?-

-Si-

-Cómo es…- repitió él

-No conocer… sino como ser-

-Gracias…- le ofrece una sonrisa radiante

-De nada-

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Adelante-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-24-

-¿Tan joven?- dijo sorprendido

-Si… ¿y tú?-

-25-

-Lo mismo digo-

-¿Pensabas que tenía más edad?- ella negó con la cabeza- Pues yo si pensaba que tenías más edad

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque casi siempre los doctores son viejos- dijo- por tu apariencia aparentas menos… tal vez unos 20 o 22 años

-¿En serio?- él asintió- vaya…

-¿Cómo le hiciste para ser doctora sin tener que durar tanto?-

-Pues…-meditó- terminé a 16 años de preparatoria

-Vaya… entonces eres toda una genio-

-Claro que no-

-Claro que sí-

-¿Y tú?-

-Yo… soy administrador de empresas, terminé a la misma edad que tú, tengo 25 años; estoy a cargo de las empresas Hiraguisawa, soy inglés, ya que nací en Londres, Inglaterra- dijo- ese soy yo

-Quien se iba imaginar que eres un empresario-

-¿Verdad?- dijo triunfante

-Si- miró hacia el balcón de la habitación- ¿Tienes hermanos?

-Soy el más grande-

-Tienes hermanos…- bajó la cabeza

-También soy el más pequeño y el mediano- tratando de aguantar la risa- ¿qué tal?

-Bie…- pensó todo lo que dijo- ¡Eres hijo único!

-Aja- estalló en risas

-No te burles-

-No… no…- no podía hablar de la risa- no me burlo

-¿A no? Y ¿cómo se le llama a eso?-

-Gracia-

-¿Gracia?- dijo- pues mira que nombre tan raro

-Si ¿verdad?- se puso serio- soy hijo único

-Ya lo sé-

-¿Estas enfadada?-

-No-

-Que bueno-

-Ya me tengo que ir-

-¿Ya?- dijo- ¿por qué? Tan pronto

-Si…- se levantó de donde estaba sentada

-Está bien- dijo de mala gana

-Volveré más tarde-

-Eso espero…- hizo una mueca de disgusto- pero que no sea tan tarde

-Está bien-

-Hasta luego-

-Chao-

-"Me quedé solito otra vez"- pensó Eriol

* * *

Tomoyo fue a su departamento

-Por fin- exclamó cuando se echó sobre un sillón en piel color rojo

-Voy a llamar a Sakura-

_-Halo-_

-Sakura-

_-Si, Tomoyo-_

-¿Cómo estás?-

_-Bien ¿y tú?-_

-También-

_-¿Sabes? Syaoran me invitó al festival-_

-¿En serio? Que bien-"por fin está avanzando en algo"

_-¿Tomoyo me escuchas?-_

-Claro que te escucho-

_-Hablando de otra cosa¿cómo está Alex?-_

-Está bien-

_-¿Ya se le quitó la neumonía?-_

-Si, esta tarde se le da de alta-

_-Que bien¿y en dónde se va a quedar¿En la tuya o en la de Yue?-_

-En la mía, Yue tiene que atender unos asuntos-

_-¿Y no era Yukito quien iba atender los asuntos?-_

-Si, pero a última hora se decidió que Yue iría a cerrar el trato con la compañía Arai-

_-¿Por qué?-_

-Porque Yukito tenía que ir a la fiesta de graduación de Nakuru-

_-Ya veo-_

-Si-

_-Tomoyo te tengo que dejar porque le entró una llamada a mi hermano-_

-Está bien Sakura, mándale saludos a Touya-

_-Si, chao-_

-Adiós- corta la llamada

-"Adiós"- piensa

-Voy a prepararme para ir a la clínica de nuevo-

* * *

5:00 P.M.

-Mi amor…- Tomoyo entra a la habitación de Alex

-Llegaste- dice el niño contento

-Si, ya estoy aquí-

-¿Ya me puedes quietar todo esto?-

-Si, a eso vengo Alex-

-¡Por fin!- exclama

Tomoyo hace su trabajo y una vez liberado Alex de _"todo eso" _como él le llama:

-Ahora preséntame a tu amigo-

-Pero que energías-

-Vámonos-

* * *

-Eriol…- dice en voz baja Tomoyo

-Dime- dice bostezando

-Hola-

-Dijiste que llegarías más temprano… y no fue así-

-Lo siento mucho… pero aquí traje a la persona que te dije que te presentaría-

-¿A si?-

-Alex, él es Eriol Hiraguisawa; Eriol él es Alex-

-Un gusto- dice Alex

-El gusto es mío-

* * *

_Notas de autora:_

Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Y en éste hubo más interacción entre Tomoyo y Eriol.

Muchas gracias por sus review a:

_Tomoyo: _me alegra que te gustara la pareja y que te parezca interesante. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por leer mi fic.

_ShAd3s.Darkness: _me alegra que te guste el fic y la pareja. Gracias por decir que te agrada mi manera de escribir y como me lo pediste hubo más interacción entre TE. Espero que te haya gustado este cap.

_**2Miru**_


	3. Conociéndonos

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP.

Simbología:

-…- está hablando

"…" está pensando

_Cursiva _énfasis en una palabra

(…) aclaratoria

- cambio de escena

_**Atención médica**_

Capítulo tres: _Conociéndonos_

-Así que te llamas Eriol… ¿te puedo llamar así?- pregunta Alex

-Claro que sí-

-Gracias- dice sonriente Alex

-De nada Alex-

-¿Por qué estás interno?-

-Porque tuve un accidente- Tomoyo observó que lo que decía no era verdad

-Oh… ¿con qué?-

-¿Con qué?- asintió Alex al mismo tiempo que Eriol tragaba en seco- con…

-Con un cuchillo…- dijo Tomoyo

-¿Con un qué?- dijo sorprendido Alex, por igual Eriol, solo que no lo dijo

-Con un cuchillo Alex- dijo Tomoyo

-"¿Cómo… cómo supo?"- pensó Eriol -"tuvo que ser una casualidad"

-¿Cómo te haces un accidente con un cuchillo?- preguntó Alex

-Los accidentes no se hacen Alex- dijo Tomoyo

-Ah…- dijo Alex

-Vengo en un momento- dijo Tomoyo saliendo por la puerta

-A ver Alex ¿en qué curso estás?- dijo Eriol

-En primero-

-Y ¿cuántos años tienes?-

-Casi 6-

-Entonces eres todo un campeón-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-25-

-Woaw, eres más grande que Tomoyo, pero más pequeño que Yue-

-¿Quién es Yue?-

-Es mi amigo-

-Ah…-dijo-"¿quién será ese tal Yue?"

-¿Te gusta el fútbol?-

-Si me gusta- dijo- ¿y a ti?

-Me gusta mucho-

-¿Enciendo la TV? Creo que hoy son las finales de Inglaterra-

-Si-

* * *

-Syao- dice Tomoyo entrando a un consultorio 

-Dime amatista-

-¿Terminaste?-

-Si… ¿y Alex?-

-Lo dejé con el paciente-

-Ah… ¿y cómo se llama… tu querido paciente?- mientras tomaba un sorbo de café

-Primero: no es mi querido paciente, es un paciente. Segundo: se llama Eriol Hiraguisawa- sentenció Tomoyo

-¿Q-Qué?- articuló Syaoran luego de ahogarse con el café

-Eriol Hiraguisawa- dijo- ¿por qué te atragantaste con el café?

-Porque… ese es mi compadre- dijo sorprendido

-No me vengas con el mismo cuento de esta mañana; con eso de que es tu compadre-

-Es en serio- Syaoran se levantó de su asiento- el es mi hermano del alma; mi mejor amigo varón

-¿En serio?- cuestionó- no me estarás engañando…

-No, claro que no- se puso su chaqueta- es más; lo voy a ver ahora mismo

-Está bien, vamos-

* * *

-Ehhhh…- gritaban eufóricos Alex y Eriol ya que Londres estaba ganando 

-Vaya, pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí- dijo Syaoran entrando junto con Tomoyo a la habitación de Eriol

-Syaoran…- dijo Eriol

-Tío- dijo Alex

-Hola pequeñín- dijo Syaoran

-No me digas que Alex es hijo de una de tus hermanas porque no creo no me lo hayas dicho…- dijo Eriol

-No- respondió Syaoran

-Así que es cierto- dijo Tomoyo

-¿El qué?- preguntó Eriol- ¿Syaoran y tú se conocen?

-Que ustedes si son "amigos del alma", como dijo Syao- respondió Tomoyo

-Tomoyo y yo nos conocemos; ella es mi mejor amiga- dijo Syaoran

-¿En serio?- dijo Eriol

-Así es; el osito y yo somos más que amigos- dijo Tomoyo

-Syaoran, te dijo "osito"- dijo muerto de la risa Eriol

-Si… Tomoyo y yo somos como hermanos- dijo Syaoran, sabiendo que muy en el fondo, Tomoyo empezaba a gustarle a Eriol

-"Que alivio"- pensó Eriol

-Tío ¿tú y Eriol se conocían ya?- preguntó Alex

-Así es Alex- dijo Syaoran

-¿Por qué le dices tío a Syaoran?- preguntó Eriol

-Porque…- Alex sonrió- porque lo quiero

-Por cierto… tengo que ir a buscar a Sakura…- dijo Syaoran viendo el reloj

-Mmmju… ¿quién es ella?- dijo Eriol insinuante

-Ella…- Syaoran pensó en un excusa- Sakura¿no oíste? Ella es Sakura

-No te me salgas del tema…-

-Se me hace tarde, adiós- se despidió Syaoran

-Ya se fue…- dijo Alex

-Así es él…- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa cómplice, al igual que Eriol

-¿Me voy a ir contigo verdad Tomoyo…?- pregunta Alex

-Sí mi amor- responde esta

-Que bueno…- dijo Alex

-¿Ya me van a abandonar?- dijo Eriol con tono de ofendido

-Iremos y volveremos¿verdad?- dice Alex

-Así es- dijo Tomoyo- por cierto Eriol, creo que se te puede dar de alta mañana en la tarde

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Si, evolucionaste muy rápido-

-Me hubiera gustado evolucionar más lento- masculló para sí mismo Eriol

-¿Qué?- dijo Tomoyo

-Que… que evolucioné rápido- dijo nerviosamente

-Ah…-

Los días pasaron y ya Eriol estaba dado de alta…

-Syaoran… ¿y qué tal te fue antes de ayer con "Sakura"?- preguntó Eriol a su amigo

-¿Cómo me fue?-

-Si…-

-Normal, ella y yo somos amigos-

-Bueno… pero me vas a negar que cuando la nombran te vas directico al cielo-

-Este… la cuenta-

-Ya la pagamos…- dice Eriol con una gota en la cabeza

-¿En serio?- Eriol asiente- no me di cuenta- dice apenado

-Si que estás enamorado para que olvides esas simplicidades-

-…-

-Está bien, te dejaré tranquilo- dice entre un par de risas cortas

-Que alivio- dijo- a ti también como que te está gustando alguien

-¿Qué si?- ¿quién?

-Tomoyo-

-Sólo la quiero como una amiga-

-Y yo me chupo el dedo- dijo burlonamente

-Cállate y entra al carro si no te quieres quedar-

-¿Tienes que ir al consultorio de Tomoyo?-

-Si, tengo que ir-

-Debes de estar feliz- Syaoran al ver la mirada asesina de su amigo… cambió de tema- tengo que ir a la casa de Tomoyo hoy

-¿Qué si?-

-Si- dijo- ¿qué tal si me acompañas?

-Está bien; solo espero no ser molestia-

-Jamás lo serás Eriol, te lo aseguro-

-¿Por qué lo aseguras?-

-Tomoyo es una de las mejores personas que hay-

-Creo que ya me di cuenta de eso-

-¿En serio?-

-Es obvio-

-¿Entonces para qué preguntas?-

-Para fastidiarte-

-Que malo eres…-

-No tengo porqué ser bueno- dice con una sonrisa traviesa y malévola

-Bien se sabe que tu padre es Clow-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Ambos siempre me fastidian-

-¿Y qué le dejas a tus hermanas conmigo?-

-Le doy gracias al cielo por mis hermanas sólo por eso-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque te fastidian- dice sonriendo

* * *

-¡Yue!- exclama un Alex feliz 

-¿Qué tal Alex?- dice Yue

-Que bueno que llegaste-

-Gracias- dice menos frío el gran gélido: Yue Tsukishiro

-Hola Yue- dice Tomoyo sonriendo

-Hola querida Tomoyo- dice dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?- dice saliendo del aeropuerto junto con Yue y Alex

-Bien, gracias- contestó Yue

-Me alegro-dijo- ¿y cómo estás?

-Bien… pero ahora mucho mejor-

-¿Verdad?- dice Alex que va agarrado de las dos manos, una de Tomoyo y otra de Yue; como si fueran una hermosa familia

-Si es verdad- dice Yue

-¿Por qué estás mucho mejor?- pregunta Tomoyo

-Porque ustedes están aquí- dice Yue con galantería

-¿Cómo te va en el colegio Alex?- pregunta Yue

-Bien- contesta Alex

-Eso es- dice Yue

-¿Lograste que firmaran el contrato con las empresas Arai?- interroga Tomoyo

-Si- dice Yue abriendo la puerta del copiloto de un carro de último modelo

-Sólo tú podías lograr esa hazaña- dice Tomoyo

-Gracias- dice cortésmente el joven de ojos fríos, que en ese momento estaban algo cálidos

-De nada- dice Tomoyo

-¿Y a dónde vamos a ir ahora?- cuestionó Alex

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer a un exquisito restaurante que conozco?- comenta Yue

-Si- dice Alex- tengo hambre

-Me parece buena idea- dice Tomoyo

-Tomoyo¿mi hermano sigue vivo?- dice Yue bromeando

-Si, todavía sigue con vida- aseguró Tomoyo

-Que bueno- dice Yue

-Aunque creo que Nakuru no opina lo mismo que tú- dice Tomoyo sonriendo

-Ya lo creo…- dijo Yue

-¿Alex se irá contigo?- pregunta Tomoyo

-Lo buscaré mañana en la noche¿estás de acuerdo?- interrogó Yue

-Si, estoy de acuerdo- dijo- te invito a cenar

-¿Sabes? Mejor te invito yo; las mujeres no invitan Tomo- dice Yue

-Invito yo y punto. Vienes mañana a mi departamento, cenamos y después te llevas a Alex- dijo- ¿tienes muchas cosas que hacer?

-No, en lo absoluto- respondió Yue

-Me alegra- dice Tomoyo

-Me gusta que estés feliz querida Tommy-

-Igualmente Yue- dijo- ¿Sabes? No me gusta una sola cosa de tu nombre que a la vez me agrada

-Explícate-

-Me gusta que tu nombre es corto, pero a la vez no- explica Tomoyo

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no te puedo poner un apodo acortándote el nombre-

-Eso no tiene mucha importancia Tomo-

-¿Ves? Tú si puedes cortarme el nombre- Yue rió; algo muy poco visto por las personas- para ti no la tiene porque te conviene

-Ya Tommy-

-¡Huy!- Tomoyo se quejaba mientras Yue reía- no te burles

-No me burlo…- miró a Tomoyo- Tommy

-Luna- dijo de pronto Tomoyo

-Tommy, no me digas así-

-¡Luna!-

-Si, ese es el significado de mi nombre- dijo- ¿sucede algo con eso?- dijo sonriendo

-Eso es lo que más me molesta de ti Yue; no te molestas cuando te molesto, al contrario te burlas de mí con una sonrisa- dice Tomoyo

-¿En serio?- dijo- lo tomaré en cuenta- dice Yue mientras detiene el auto

-¿Ya llegamos?- dice Tomoyo

-Así es- dice Yue

-Alex, Alex- dice Tomoyo

-Alex- dijo Yue

Tomoyo le quita los audífonos que tiene puesto Alex

-¿Eh?- respondió el aludido

-Ya llegamos- anunció Yue

-Ehhhh, tengo hambre- dijo Alex

-Es un niño muy hiperactivo- dice Tomoyo

-Si…- dice Yue viendo como Alex se desmonta rápidamente

-¿Ya podemos entrar?- pregunta el niño

-Si- dice Yue

Los tres entran al exquisito restaurante

-Gracias- responde Tomoyo a Yue por ayudarle a acomodarse en la silla

-De nada hermosa dama- dice Yue

Por supuesto no podían faltar las miradas hacia el apuesto hombre que estaba con la hermosa mujer de ojos amatistas. Yue, un hombre elegante en todo el sentido de la palabra, alto, con facciones muy definidas y ojos que parecían ser hielo, con un cabello plateado envidiable. Tomoyo, por su parte, una mujer "perfecta" como solían decir por ahí, de cuerpo moldeado y un rostro angelical.

-¿Qué desean ordenar?- pregunta un mesero entregando los menús

* * *

_En la clínica_

-Eriol Hiraguisawa- llama una secretaria

-Si soy yo- contesta este

-Ya puede pasar- dice la secretaria

-Está bien, gracias-

-Buenas tardes…- dice Eriol al entrar al consultorio de Tomoyo

-Buenas tardes- dice Tomoyo

-Hola¿cómo estás?-

-Bien ¿y tú?-

-Igual- dijo- vine como te prometí

-Siéntate en esa camilla por favor-

-Si-

-Quítate la camisa-

-S-si- dice algo nervioso-"¿Por qué me pongo nervioso?"

Tomoyo le limpia la herida

-Ahora voy a cortarte los puntos-

-¿Qué?-

-Que te voy a cortar los puntos- dijo- ¿estás asustado?

-No, para nada- se apresuró a decir

-Puedes confiar en mí-dice- si te asusta es normal

-Te dije que no me asusta-

-Bueno…- Tomoyo agarra unas pinzas- por nada del mundo te muevas

-Si-

En 10 min. Ya todo estaba listo

-Ya te puedes vestir- dice Tomoyo

-Si- eso era todo lo que se le ocurría decir

-¿Viste? Era algo sencillo-

-Es cierto-

-No olvides tomarte este medicamento cada vez que te duela-

-Si-dijo- Tomoyo…

-Dime-

-¿Podemos ser amigos verdad?-

-Claro que sí, ya lo somos Eriol-

-Gracias-

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, gracias a ti-

-De nada-

-Eriol… te tengo que preguntar algo-

-Dime-

-Tu herida… no fue accidental ¿verdad?-

-"¿Cómo supo…?"- Pues…

-¿Fue intencional?-

-"Vamos Eriol¿para qué te sirve ser inteligente sino te inventas una excusa rápido…?"- Me asaltaron- dijo-"gracias al cielo"

-¿Te asaltaron?- Eriol asintió- ¿seguro que no me estás mintiendo?

-Estoy seguro… ¿por qué debería de mentirte?-

-Sólo preguntaba Eriol…-

* * *

Ya en horas de la tarde 

Sakura conversaba amenamente con Tomoyo

-Así que Yue irá a cenar a tu departamento mañana- dice Sakura

_-Así es-_ dijo Tomoyo

-¿Qué está haciendo el sobrino más bello que tengo?-

_-Está viendo su serie favorita-_

-Vaya…-

_-Por cierto Sakura, todavía no me has contado cómo te fue con Syao en el festival-_

-¿Cómo me fue? Bien- contestó despreocupadamente Sakura

_-"¡Qué lento es Syaoran!"- Sakura, te quiero preguntar algo…_

-¿De qué se trata Tomoyo?-

_-¿Te gusta Syaoran?-_

-¿Eh…?- pues en realidad no se que decirte Tomoyo

_-Confía en mi Saku-_

-Él es un hombre apuesto, lindo, caballeroso y con unos sentimientos muy lindos- dijo es posible que me esté gustando…- dice Sakura sonrojada

_-"Eso es"- opino lo mismo que tú Sakura_

-¿Pero por qué me preguntaste eso?-

_-Porque Syaoran sería el hombre perfecto para ti-_

-¡Monstruo!- llama una voz en la casa de Sakura

-Espera un momento Tomoyo- dice Sakura- ¡NO SOY NINGÚN MONSTRUO!

-¿Con quién hablas monstruo?- pregunta un muchacho moreno, de cabello café y ojos del mismo color- ¿con el MOCOSO?

-Syaoran no es ningún mocoso Touya- dice Sakura enojada

-Hasta lo llamas por su nombre y todo- dice- entonces ¿con quién hablas?

-Con Tomoyo- dice Sakura con el teléfono en manos

Touya le arrebata el teléfono a Sakura

-¡Touya!- dice Sakura

-Hola Tomo¿cómo estás?-

_-Hola Touya, bien ¿y tú?-_

-Igual, Sakura salió en estos días con el mocoso-

_-¿Te refieres a Syaoran?-_

-Si, a ese mismo mocoso-

_-Él no es un mocoso Touya, Syao es un buen muchacho y te aseguro que lo que quiere es proteger a Sakura-_

-Eso es lo que me molesta del MOCOSO- masculló Touya

_-Quieres mucho a Sakura; a tu manera, pero la quieres-_

-No lo menciones-

-¡Touya!- dice Sakura cuando al fin logra quitarle el teléfono a Touya

-¡Monstruo!- dice Touya imitando el tono de voz de Sakura

-Huy, que coraje- dice- ¿Tomoyo?

_-Si, dime-_

-Te tengo que dejar lamentablemente- dice Sakura muy enojada

_-Está bien, chao-_

-Adiós-

* * *

Ding dong, sonó el timbre en el departamento (pen house diría yo) de Tomoyo 

-Ya va- Tomoyo vestía unos pantalones deportivos color añil y blusa corta y sin mangas del mismo color, que apenas llegaba al principio del pantalón

-"Debe de ser Syao"- pensó Tomoyo

-Hola- dijo Syaoran cuando Tomoyo le abrió- traje a alguien más

-¿Sí¿Quién es?- dice Tomoyo sonriente

-A mi hermano del alma- dice Syaoran

-Buenas tardes Tomoyo- dice Eriol

-Buenas Eriol-dijo- pero pasen

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Alex al momento de entrar a la "sala"

-Tío, Eriol- dijo emocionado el niño

-Hola- dijo Syaoran

-Hola campeón- dijo Eriol

Unas horas más tarde

-Eriol te dejo en buenas manos- dice Syaoran

-¿Eh?- cuestiona Eriol

-Tomoyo me tengo que ir…- dice Syaoran

-Bueno… es una pena- dice Tomoyo

-Pero te dejo con muy buena compañía Tomo- se despide- Chao

-Adiós- dicen los demás

-Es hora de cenar- anuncia Tomoyo

-Que bueno…- dice Alex

-Ve a lavarte las manos- dice Tomoyo

-Si- contestó Alex- ven tú también Eriol

-¿Puedo?- preguntó Eriol

-Estás en tu casa- dijo Tomoyo y así los dos fueron a lavarse las manos

Ya sentados en la mesa

-¡Qué rico está!- exclama Alex

-Es cierto… tiene un sabor exquisito- dice Eriol

-Gracias a ambos-

Luego de que cenan se ponen a ver una película

-¿Mmm?- dijo Eriol

-¿Qué sucede Eriol?- dice Tomoyo

-El niño se durmió- dice Eriol sonriendo

-Ya era hora- dice Tomoyo parándose del sillón en donde estaba sentada junto con Eriol y Alex, para llevar al niño a su habitación

-¿Lo puedo llevar yo?- pregunta Eriol

-Si- dice Tomoyo

-Gracias- Eriol carga al niño y lo lleva a la habitación indicada por Tomoyo

-Es un niño muy lindo…- dice Tomoyo acariciando el cabello de Alex

-Es cierto- dice Eriol mirándolo con ternura

Salen de la habitación de Alex

-Tomoyo… ¿quiénes son los padres de Alex?-

-Alex…- dijo- exactamente… padres, no tiene

-¿Qué?- dice sorprendido Eriol

-Alex es huérfano- dice Tomoyo

-No lo puedo creer-

-Así es-

-¿Cómo lo conociste?-

-Verás… un día…-

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Como pudieron ver en este cap. Se pudieron apreciar más personajes y nuevos misterios que se irán descubriendo en el transcurso del fic. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que hayan podido resolver sus dudas… aunque espero que tengan nuevas preguntas :D. Gracias a las personas que leen este fic, a las que no dejan review y a las que sí. Gracias a:

**ShAd3s.Darkness: **me alegra que te haya gustado el otro cap. Espero que este también. Gracias por felicitarme, woaw, gracias es verdad. Como pudiste ver, en este cap. Se pudo saber más de quién era Alex y como esperabas, muy a su pesas Eriol salió de la clínica jajaja.

**Tomoyo:** espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por felicitarme.

**LMUndine:** espero que te haya gustado este cap. Como viste este fue más largo que el otro.

**Serena:** gracias por decir que está bueno mi fic. Espero que te guste la actualización y hayas podido resolver tus preguntas.

**Shami:** gracias por el pocholate, aunque si te soy sincera… no se muy bien que significa eso, pero por la terminación de la palabra que es algo bueno V y también, gracias por desearme suerte.

**Gipsychan:** gracias por felicitarme. Hice todo lo que pude para seguir la historia lo más pronto posible .

**Basilea Daudojiu: **me agrada que te pareciera bonito. Pues como pudiste ver, Yue no es el padre del niño; bueno… no del todo XD

Gracias a todas (os)

**2Miru**


	4. Historias misteriosas

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP.

Simbología:

-…- está hablando

"…" está pensando

(…) aclaratoria

- cambio de escena

_**Atención médica**_

Capítulo cuatro: _Historias misteriosas_

-Un día Yue…- dijo Tomoyo- vio como Alex era golpeado por un par de hombres, entonces el lo defendió. Le dijo a Alex que si quería ir con él

-¿Quién es Yue?- preguntó Eriol

-Él es un amigo mío, más que amigos- dijo Tomoyo

-Oh… ¿hace cuánto que pasó eso?- dijo Eriol con la mirada baja

-Hace… 3 años exactamente- respondió Tomoyo- Alex le dijo que sí a Yue. Como estaba muy herido Yue lo trajo aquí para que yo curara sus heridas. Ambos decidimos cuidar de él. Así que una semana lo tiene Yue y la otra yo, aunque hay veces que se pasa más tiempo aquí por razones de trabajo de Yue (valgan todas las repeticiones)

-Oh…- dijo Eriol- me alegra que Alex esté bien cuidado -"ese tal Yue y Tomoyo hasta parecen marido y mujer"- pensó con rabia Eriol

-Si… quiero mucho a Alex-

-Se nota- dijo- gracias por contarme todo lo que pasó Alex

-No tienes nada que agradecer-

-Si tengo que agradecerte- dijo sonriendo- creo que… es muy tarde, debo irme

-Está bien- dijo Tomoyo- ten cuidado

-Lo tendré, gracias-

-No se te olvide tomar el medicamento cada vez que te duela-

-Si lo tendré presente- dijo- gracias por todo

-De nada-

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla

-Chao- dijo Eriol

-Hasta luego- dijo Tomoyo

-Ya se fue- dijo Tomoyo en voz baja cuando cerró la puerta

-"¿Por qué no quería que se fuera?"- pensó Tomoyo- mejor me voy a dormir, suerte que mañana es viernes y no tengo que ir a la clínica

* * *

4:30 A.M.

-¿Mmm?- expresó Tomoyo media dormida

-Me voy a dormir contigo- dijo un niño

-Está bien Alex- dijo Tomoyo

Y así los dos se durmieron abrazados

* * *

-Eriol- el llamado no respondía

-¡ERIOL!- gritó de nuevo el chico de ojos ámbar

-¡ERIOL!- exclamó otra vez

-¿QUÉ?- le dijo Eriol

-Tengo media hora llamándote y no me respondes- dijo Syaoran

-Pues entonces dime de una buena vez que quieres- dijo Eriol cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada

-Que te despiertes-

-¿Para?- preguntó en medio de bostezos

-Si no te despiertas no te diré-

-¿No te enseñaron a pedir permiso para entrar en una habitación ajena?-

-Tan ajena que es mi casa Eriol-

-Verdad, me quedé… en tu… casa anoche- dijo Eriol bostezando

-Aja ¿sabes que hora es?-

-¿Cómo la voy a saber Syaoran si acabas de despertarme?-

-Son las 10:15 de la mañana Eriol-

-¡QUÉ?- gritó Eriol

-Así es…-

-¿Por qué no me despertaste antes SYAORAN?- dijo Eriol parándose de la cama

-Te dije que tengo media hora llamándote-

-Que se yo, porque no me echaste agua, me ponías un despertador al lado; no se, pero algo debiste hacer para despertarme-

-Tú te la cantas y te la lloras- dijo Syaoran- hace un minuto me dijiste que no te despertara, ahora me dices que debí despertarte antes- dijo- ¿quién te entiende?

-Espero que no te quieras entrar a un baño AJENO- gritó desde dentro del baño Eriol

-JAMÁS, NI LOCO, DIOS ME LIBRE DE TODO LO MALO- dijo espantado Syaoran

-Eso espero XIAO LANG, ESO ESPERO- dijo Eriol- Porque pobre de la chica con que sales Xiao

-¡Cállate!- dijo Syaoran- si me sueño que invitarte a mi casa para conversar de todo lo que nos ha pasado para que vengas a molestarme, NO TE INVITO

-A ti quien te mandó- dijo divertido Eriol

-SIEMPRE ME MOLESTAS, SIEMPRE- dijo

-Si, si, ya- dijo Eriol

Syaoran se puso a meditar, en eso ya Eriol había salido del baño cambiado

-Hablando en serio Eriol- dijo Syaoran

-¿Qué?- preguntó

-Es raro que no te levantaras temprano- dijo- más raro es que no te despertaras cuando te llamé

-Ahora que lo dices… tienes razón, yo nunca duermo tanto…- Eriol se puso a pensar en la situación

-Aja… ¿dormiste bien?- preguntó por casualidad Syaoran

-¿Qué si dormí bien?- Syaoran asintió- "¿cómo voy a dormir bien si la mujer que te gusta está todo el tiempo con "Yue"- pensó molesto Eriol- "espera"- pensó- "¿la mujer que me gusta? No me puedo estar enamorando… no de nuevo"

-Eriol-llamó Syaoran

-¿Si?-

-¿Dormiste mal?-

-No, dormí perfectamente bien- "no puedo permitir que _ellos_ sepan que me estoy enamorando de Tomoyo… después le harían daño… igual que a…"

-¡ERIOL!-

-Dime-

-Estás loco; me voy-

-¿Para dónde?-

-Para donde Tomoyo, quedé de ir con ella al parque de diversiones junto con Alex-

-Voy contigo-

-Si, seguro Alex se pondrá contento-

-¿Por qué?-

-Se ve que le caes bien a Alex-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Si-

-Pues… en marcha-

-Pero vamos a comer algo primero-

-Si-

-Comida rápida Eriol, por tu culpa no puede hacer el desayuno-

-No es mi culpa-

-¡Si la es!-

Los dos hombres se quedaron discutiendo y después salieron rumbo a la casa de Tomoyo

* * *

-¡Estaba rico el desayuno!- exclamó Alex

-Me alegra que te gustara-

-¿Ya nos vamos?-

-Pues, hay que esperar…- se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre

-¡Tomoyo!- exclamó una joven de hermoso cuerpo y ojos verdes

-¡Sakura!- exclamó- pasa

-¡Tía!- exclamó Alex

-Hola mi corazón- dijo Sakura

-Hola- dijo un hombre apareciendo en la entrada del apartamento de Tomoyo

-Syaoran- dijo Tomoyo abrazando al nombrado

-Tomoyo- dice Syaoran imitándola

-¡Eriol!- exclamó Alex al verlo

-Hola campeón- dijo Eriol

-Los presento…- dijo Tomoyo- Sakura, él es Eriol Hiraguisawa- dijo señalando a Eriol- Eriol, ella es Sakura Kinomoto- dijo haciendo lo mismo

-Un gusto srta. Kinomoto- dijo Eriol

-El gusto es mío Hiraguisawa- dijo Sakura

-Por favor, llámeme Eriol- dijo este

-También me puedes llamar Sakura- dijo sonriendo

-Así lo haré- dijo Eriol

Todos se saludaron y luego partieron hacia donde estaban estacionados los carros.

-Sakura es una chica muy inocente- dijo Eriol a Tomoyo al ver como Sakura y Syaoran conversaban, y el último estaba rojo y la chica no se daba cuenta

-Así es…- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo- hacen una linda pareja

-Es cierto- dijo Eriol- ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo para que esos dos avancen?

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Tomoyo- ya era hora de que alguien me ayudara con esos dos

-Si, haremos lo siguiente; Sakura se irá en el carro de Syaoran, tú y Alex en el mío; para que así esos dos puedan estar solos- expuso Eriol

-Genial, así será- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

-¡Alex!- llamó Tomoyo

-Dime- dijo Alex

-Ven, nos vamos con Eriol- dijo Tomoyo

-Si- dijo Alex

-¡Hey! Xiao, nos vamos; si te quieres quedar… quédate- vociferó Eriol

-¡No te soporto!- gritó Syaoran

-Ja, ja¡UNA TORTUGA ES MÁS RÁPIDA QUE TÚ LI!- le gritó Eriol a Syaoran

-¡CÁLLATE!- dijo Syaoran completamente rojo

-¿Qué quiso decir Eriol con eso Syaoran?- preguntó la ingenua de Sakura

-Nada Sakura, nada- dijo Syaoran sonrojado

Ya Eriol había arrancado hacia el parque de diversiones, así que Sakura y Syaoran lo siguieron lo más rápido que pudo

-¿Viste la cara que puso Syaoran?- preguntó Eriol a Tomoyo entre risas

-Si… - respondió Tomoyo de la misma manera

-Y dijo¡cállate!- dice Eriol imitando a Syaoran

Tomoyo estaba muerta de la risa

-La pobre de Sakura no supo porqué le dijiste así- dijo Tomoyo

-No, pero lo mejor fue cuando el dijo: nada Sakura, nada- dijo Eriol

-Sakura es una chica muy especial- dijo Tomoyo

-Es cierto- dijo Eriol- ¿Alex?

-¿Eh?- Alex casi se estaba durmiendo

-¿No tenías que ir a la escuela hoy?- preguntó Eriol

-Hoy no había clases- respondió Alex

-Ah… - dijo Eriol

* * *

Con Sakura y Syaoran

-"Deja que lleguemos Hiraguisawa, te voy a ahorcar"- pensaba Syaoran

-Syaoran- la dulce voz de Sakura sacó a Syaoran de sus pensamientos

-Dime Sakura-

-¿Desde cuando conoces a Eriol?-

-Desde… desde que nacimos-

-Woaw¿desde tanto tiempo?-

-Si; bueno, el me conoció primero porque es más grande que yo-

-Que bien-

* * *

Ya habían llegado al parque de diversiones, compraron los boletos y entraron

-¿A cuál vamos primero?- preguntó Eriol

-Que tal a la montaña rusa… si- dijo Alex

-Me parece bien- dijo Syaoran

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Sakura

-Si- dijo Tomoyo no muy convencida, cosa de la que Eriol se percató

Se montaron en ella… Eriol al lado de Tomoyo, enfrente Alex, detrás Sakura y Syaoran

-¿No te gusta la montaña rusa?- le preguntó Eriol a Tomoyo

-Pues… si, me gusta- dijo

-No pareces muy convencida-

-Es que… me mareo fácilmente-

-No te preocupes, que yo estaré a tu lado-

-Si…- dijo muy bajo- ya se está empezando a mover…

-Si Tomoyo-

Iba a toda velocidad, dieron la primera vuelta y Tomoyo estaba que se le salía el corazón por la boca

-Tranquila- le decía Eriol y le agarró la mano- toma mi mano

-Aja…- dijo con un hilo de voz la amatista

-Ehhhh- gritaba Alex

-"¿Por qué Alex tiene que escoger los juegos más peligrosos?"- se preguntaba una y otra vez Tomoyo

-¿Estás bien Tomoyo?- le preguntó Eriol

-Si…- dijo

-¿Segura?-

-Si-

Cuando acabó…

-"Todo me da vueltas…"- pensó Tomoyo

-Tomoyo, Tomoyo- llamó Eriol

-Eh…- y por poco Tomoyo se cae

-Es mejor que te sientes, se ve que no estás bien- le dijo Eriol ayudándola a caminar

-¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó Alex preocupado

-Sólo está mareada Alex- explicó Syaoran- es mejor que vayas a casa Tomoyo

-Tomoyo… no debiste montarte, sabes que siempre te mareas- dice Sakura preocupada

-Creo que esta fue la peor…- dijo Tomoyo

-Es mejor que te vayas o sino vas a pasar un momento desagradable- le dijo Syaoran

-Te voy a llevar- dijo Eriol

-¿Te vas a poner bien?- dijo Alex tomando la mano de Tomoyo

-Si mi amor, voy a estar bien, pero tendré que irme, así que te dejo con tus tíos. Te portas bien- dijo Tomoyo

-Si- dijo Alex besando la mejilla de Tomoyo- me voy a portar bien

-Ya saben, a las 5 quiero a Alex en la casa- dijo Tomoyo

-Como usted ordene hermosa dama- dijo Syaoran

-Si…- dijo Tomoyo- a ver si avanzas con Sakura- le dijo entre dientes a Syaoran

-Bueno, nos vamos- dijo Eriol

-Gracias- dijo Tomoyo

-De nada- respondió Eriol- ya sabes Xiao, avanza

-Avanza tú- respondió el ambarino

Tomoyo se iba a caer pero Eriol logró sujetarla de la cintura

-Mejor te cargo- dijo Eriol

-No, gracias- dijo Tomoyo

-Vamos, no te dejaré caer- dijo Eriol

-Por favor, no- dijo Tomoyo

-Está bien, como tú digas. Pero te voy a ayudar y no acepto peros- dijo Eriol sonriendo

-Está bien- dijo Tomoyo

Entraron en el auto y se despidieron

-¿Cómo sigues?- le preguntó Eriol

-Sigo… más o menos, para ser sincera-

-No debiste montarte-

-No quería desilusionar a Alex-

-Alex debe de estar orgulloso de ti-

-¿Ah?-

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Sakura?-

-Desde el jardín de niños-

-Es mucho-

-Si, ella y yo somos primas-

-¿En serio?-

-Si- dijo Tomoyo- ¿desde cuándo conoces a Syaoran?

-Desde antes de el nacer- dijo sonriendo

-A eso si lo llamo mucho-

-Le llevo un par de meses a Syaoran-

-Vaya-

-¿Y tú, desde cuándo conoces a Syaoran?-

-Desde la primaria- dijo Tomoyo- bueno, en verdad lo conozco de una fiesta que hizo mi madre

-¿Sí?- Tomoyo asintió- ¿en qué trabaja tu madre?

-Empresaria-

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido

-Así es, a veces tengo que encargarme de los asuntos de la compañía-

-¿Eres la mujer maravilla, verdad?- dijo sonriendo

-No…- dijo algo seria

-Lo digo porque haces muchas cosas… en verdad eres increíble- dijo algo sonrojado- no te lo tomes ofensivamente…

-No me lo tomé de modo ofensivo- dijo- gracias

-¿Mmh?-

-Después, inscribieron a Syao en la misma escuela que yo, y ahí conoció a Saku-

Eriol tosió

-¿Syaoran tiene tanto tiempo conociendo a Sakura?- dijo extra sorprendido

-Si… ¿por qué la sorpresa?-

-Porque… todavía no se le ha declarado- después de decir eso estalló en carcajadas- es muchísimo más que lento…

-Bueno… tampoco Sakura se da cuenta-

-Es que ella es muy despistada-

-Si…-

Eriol prendió la radio en una estación de música melódica, en ese momento había una muy suave, por lo que a Tomoyo empezó a darle sueño

-Ya estamos llegando- anunció Eriol, como no recibió respuesta no dijo nada

Pasó un tiempo

-Tomoyo… llegamos- dijo Eriol

Cuando fue a ver a Tomoyo, vio que estaba dormida. Le dio pena despertarla, debía de estar muy cansada, aparte de mareada y con náuseas. Eriol se desmontó del carro para abrir la puerta del lado de Tomoyo

-Tomoyo…- le dijo en voz baja

-Pequeña…- dijo entre susurros

-Tomoyo…- dijo pasando su mano suavemente por el rostro de ella

-"Como no se despierta…"-

-Me tendrás que disculpar…- dijo para sí Eriol

Cogió su cartera, la abrió y buscó las llaves del apartamento de Tomoyo

-En verdad, lo siento- dijo en voz baja

Cogió a Tomoyo en brazos y cerró el auto. Subió en el ascensor, al piso no. 6, apartamento 503. Abrió la puerta con las llaves que tomó anteriormente. Entró al departamento y cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Tomoyo se acomodó más en los brazos de Eriol, cosa que hizo que el nombrado se sonrojara.

-"Mejor la llevo a su habitación"- pensó- "otro atrevimiento que tendrá que disculparme"

-"Debe de ser esta"- pensó al ver el tamaño y la decoración de esta

Colocó a Tomoyo con sumo cuidado sobre la gran cama que había en la habitación. Puso la cartera de ella sobre la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama

-"¿Qué estará soñando, para que tenga una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro?"-

-"¿Qué hago?..."- "¿me quedo, no la puedo dejar sola… mejor me quedo"

Eriol se encamina hacia la salida de la habitación pero una mano lo detiene…

(N/A: por poco paro el cap aquí…)

Eriol voltea para encontrarse a Tomoyo tomando su mano y durmiendo…

-"Sus manos son suaves…"- piensa Eriol – "tendré que quedarme… si quito la mano, la despierto"

Así que Eriol se sentó en el piso… dejando su mano a voluntad de una Tomoyo durmiente

Sonrió ante el pensamiento - "mi mano a merced de Tomoyo"

20 min. Más tarde

-Tomoyo…- dijo Eriol

-"Me da cosa despertarla… no quiero… pero tengo que hacerlo…"-

-Tomoyo- dijo firmemente, pero suave a la vez

-Bonita…- dijo pasando su mano libre por el rostro de Tomoyo

-Tomoyo… pequeña…- dijo Eriol acercándose cada vez más hacia Tomoyo

Pasó su nariz por la mejilla de Tomoyo al mismo tiempo que la llamaba

-"Rayos… ¿qué hice?... si sigo así la voy a…"- sacudió su cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos

-Tomoyo…- por fin la chica habría los ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos añiles mirándola fijamente

-Eriol…- apenas pudo murmurar Tomoyo

-Si, que bueno que despiertas…- dijo sonriendo Eriol

Tomoyo al darse cuenta de que tenía sujetada la mano de Eriol la soltó inmediatamente

-Disculpa- dijo sonrojada

-No hay problema…- dijo Eriol, en ese instante sonó su celular- un momento por favor- pidió disculpas este, se paró y respondió la llamada

-Buenos días- dijo Eriol al responder la llamada

-Vaya… pareces que tienes a un nuevo… ¿amor?- dijo una voz maquiavélica por el otro lado del celular

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Eriol furioso

Tomoyo se extrañó por esa reacción de Eriol, debía de ser alguien que le haya hecho algo malo a Eriol para que él se pusiera así

-Sabes que quiero… ¡quiero tu sufrimiento!- exclamó la voz

-¡Déjame en paz!- dijo Eriol con un sentimiento de dolor en su voz

Tomoyo, todavía tenía los efectos del sueño… así que ella estaba en su nube

-"Es lindo… guapo…"- pensó Tomoyo con una sonrisa

-Jamás- dijo la voz

-¿Me quieres a mí?- dijo Eriol- pues tómame

-Quiero verte sufrir de la manera más lenta…-

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño…- amenazó Eriol

-No estás en posición de amenazar- sentenció la voz

-Déjenme, déjenme- dijo desesperado Eriol

Mientras… Tomoyo ya estaba volviendo a la realidad

-No te dejaré…- dijo la voz- menos a ella

-A ella no- dijo Eriol- no se atrevan a hacerle lo mismo

-Si… a ella sí…- dijo alejándose la voz entre risas

-¡Hey¡Hey!- exclamó Eriol- ¡Maldición!- exclamó con dolor apagando el celular

-¿Qué sucede Eriol?- dijo suavemente Tomoyo

Eriol la observó… tan bella, tan frágil, tan indefensa… tan inocente. Ella no tenía culpa alguna de lo que le sucedía, no merecía sufrir por culpa de él. No ella, no- pensó todo eso Eriol

-Eriol…- dijo Tomoyo parándose de la cama

-Tú no…- susurró Eriol y se fue acercando a Tomoyo

-¿Yo no qué, Eriol?- preguntó Tomoyo suavemente acercándose a él

-Tomoyo…- dijo Erijo con ojos llenos de tristeza, que si se es buen observador, se pueden apreciar inicios de lágrimas

-Shhh, ya Eriol…- dijo Tomoyo acercándose para abrazarlo, pero antes que esta lo pudiera hacer ya Eriol la estaba abrazando

-Tomoyo-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No quiero…- Eriol decía cosas sin razón, sin sentido, sin terminar

-¿Qué no quieres pequeño?- dijo acariciándole el pelo

-No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a ella…- dijo Eriol con los ojos aguados y la voz triste

-Ya, no te pongas así- susurró- todo va a salir bien

Eriol no dijo nada, sólo la abrazó con más fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarla

-Desahógate… si necesitas llorar, llora- dijo Tomoyo en voz baja

-Gracias…- dijo Eriol, pero no lloró

En un rato

-Muchas gracias por todo Tomoyo- dijo Eriol

-No tienes nada que agradecerme- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

-Si tengo que agradecerte, y mucho- dijo- Tomoyo… ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-El que desees-

-Cuídate mucho-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó extrañada

-Sólo cuídate y no andes sola-

-Está bien-

-Si ves algo extraño… huye-

-No entiendo Eriol-

-Confía en mí, por favor- dijo Eriol con determinación y preocupación reflejada en sus ojos

-Confío en ti- le aseguró

Como respuesta recibió una sonrisa en forma de gratitud

-¿Con quién hablabas hace un rato? Estabas alterado y en tu voz se podía apreciar dolor…-

-Te aseguro… que te lo contaré… pero no ahora, no me siento preparado para decírtelo-

-Sino quieres no me lo cuentes-

-No es eso Tomoyo… es que… no te quiero poner en peligro….- lo último lo dijo entre dientes-"más del peligro en que estás metida por mi culpa"

-Entiendo…-dijo- "¿En peligro? Su voz de oye tan triste… quisiera poder borrar esa tristeza que tiene…- pensó Tomoyo preocupada

Eriol tomó las manos de Tomoyo y las besó

-Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo

-De nada- dijo algo sonrojada

-"Por eso no me quería volver a enamorar… ¿por qué me enamoré¿Por qué? maldición…" pensó Eriol frunciendo el ceño

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No… no te preocupes-

-Cualquier cosa… me la puedes decir- dijo sonriendo

-Si gracias- dijo de la misma manera

-Toma- le entregó un papel con su número de teléfono, celular, e-mail personal

Eriol se sorprendió al principio

-Gracias- dijo, tomó una hoja de papel y con su lapicero escribió las mismas cosas, agregando su dirección

-Gracias-

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo

-Alex… te he dicho muchas veces que hasta que no esté la comida no la pruebes- dijo Tomoyo

-Perdón…- dijo el niño sonriendo

-Está bien- dijo sonriendo- ¡Alex!- exclamó cuando el niño probó de nuevo el pastel que estaba haciendo, en lo que dijo eso Alex se fue corriendo- este niño…

* * *

-Ya todo está listo- dijo Tomoyo satisfecha- la cena está lista, todo está en orden, estoy arreglada… sólo falta que Yue llegue

En eso Tomoyo se sentó el sillón rojo en que esa tarde Eriol y ella, estaban conversando

-"¿Qué será lo que sucede con Eriol? En sus ojos pude apreciar tristeza y dolor… dudo que sea unos terroristas o una banda que le quiera hacer daño y asesinar a cuanta persona sea importante para él. No… no lo creo"- pensó detenidamente- ¿o si?

En eso sonó el timbre

-Debe ser Yue- cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un ramo de rosas rojas enorme, que no dejaba ver quién estaba detrás de él

-Ramos de rosas para la señorita Daidouji- dijo un hombre se forma seria

-Pase- dijo dudosa Tomoyo

Cuando el hombre apartó el ramo de su rostro

-¡Yue!- exclamó Tomoyo

-Así es… ¿quién más podía ser?- dijo Yue- estás hermosísima- dijo besando la mano derecha de Tomoyo

-Yue- dijo Alex saltando hacia él

-Hola- dijo Yue cargando a Alex- ¿cómo estás?

-Bien- dijo alegre el niño de ojos azules

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Espero que les haya gustado, como algunos lo pidieron… una pequeña escena romántica entre Tomoyo y Eriol. ET SIEMPRE. Sí soy fanática de los TE. Puse algunos detalles de la misteriosa vida de Eriol. ¿Les adelanto un poco? Pues… sólo les digo que un gran peligro hay por ahí… XD. Puse un poco de SS. Me gusta esta pareja, pero más TE. Gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic.

Gracias a:

**Tomoyo:** a mí también me fascinan los TE. Si, algo pondré entre Tomoyo y Yue… pero no te imaginas que… jajaja. Alex es una pieza clave, sólo eso te digo. Cuídate, muchos besos.

**Basilea Daudojiu:** pues te dejé de la misma manera con este cap XD. Lo seguí, pero no tan pronto… como escribe en un review de uno de tus fics, se me fue la inspiración, pero justo hoy, vino de nuevo.

**Undine (LMUndine):** aquí puse una escena romántica, te complací, hice todo lo posible para que fuera pronto y aquí está.

**Sakuno Ryosaki:** me agrada que te parezca cool, aquí está el otro cap como pediste.

**Shami:** gracias por el pocholate, aquí está continuada, si supieras que se me fue la inspiración por unas cortas vacaciones ¬.¬ y en este cap Eriol se le lanzó a Tomoyo… bueno, no tanto, aunque por poco la besa XD.

Gracias a todas (os)

**2Miru**


	5. Sucesos

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP.

Simbología:

-…- está hablando

"…" está pensando

_Cursiva _énfasis en una palabra

(…) aclaratoria

- cambio de escena

_**Atención médica**_

Capítulo cinco: _Sucesos_

Tomoyo, Yue y Alex cenaron, luego, este último se fue a dormir. Tomoyo y Yue se quedaron conversando hasta tarde, por lo que Tomoyo de dijo a Yue que de quedara a dormir; él, tuvo que aceptar.

A la mañana siguiente

-Buenos días- dijo una somnolienta Tomoyo

-Buenos días Tommy- dijo Yue sonriendo- ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Con sueño…- dijo Tomoyo en tono de niña pequeña

-Eso se puede resolver…- dijo Yue- "parece que todavía está media dormida"

-¿Si…?- se sentó al lado de Yue

-Así es…- Tomoyo se fue recostando en el pecho de Yue-"que Dios me de fuerza para no reírme…"

-¿En serio?- dijo bostezando

-Si-

-Mmm- al fin, se durmió Tomoyo

-"Parece una niña"- pensó Yue

2 horas más tarde

-"Espero que Tomoyo no me mate por venir a estas horas a su casa y sin avisar. Pero es que se le quedó la chaqueta"- pensó Eriol antes de tocar el timbre del departamento de Tomoyo

Tocó

Adentro:

-"¿Quién será a estas horas de la mañana?"- se preguntó Yue- "mejor iré a abrir o van a despertar a Tomo"- dejó a Tomoyo durmiendo en el sillón, cuidadosamente

-¿Quién es?- dijo Yue al abrir la puerta

-"¿Quién es este?"- pensó Eriol- Soy Eriol Hiraguisawa, y busco a Tomoyo ¿y usted quién es?- preguntó algo molesto

-Soy Yue Tsukishiro, y en estos momentos Tommy está durmiendo. Pido de favor que hable más bajo- dijo Yue fríamente

-Así lo haré- dijo Eriol-"con que este es el tal Yue… ¿quién se cree para llamarla Tommy?"- pensó hecho una furia

-¿Quién es Yue?- dijo Tomoyo despertando

-Es… Hiraguisawa- dijo cortantemente Yue

-Eriol- dijo Tomoyo y se paró enseguida- hola

-Hola Tomoyo- dijo Eriol sonriendo- vine a traerte esto- enseña la chaqueta de la joven

-Gracias- dijo sonriente Tomoyo- la estaba buscando

-Solo era para eso- dijo Eriol

-Pero pasa- dijo Tomoyo

-Está bien, gracias. Pero en verdad me tengo que ir- explicó el chico de ojos azules

-Es una pena…pero vuelve pronto- dijo Tomoyo

-Así lo haré- dijo Eriol marchándose

Cuando Yue cerró la puerta

-¿Quién era ese?- cuestionó Yue

-Un amigo-

-¿Dónde lo conociste?-

-En la clínica-

-¿Paciente?-

-Si…- ¿por qué tantas preguntas Yue?

-Porque ese tipo no me inspira seguridad-

-No se llama tipo, se llama Eriol-

-Como sea-

-Huy… pero hasta pareces celoso-

-Tengo todos los derechos de estarlo-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Pues que soy tu primo-

-

-Syaoran- dijo Eriol

-Dime- dijo Syaoran tomando una taza de café en la mesa de su casa

-Vi a ese tal Yue en la casa de Tomoyo-

-¿Qué?- dijo Syaoran sorprendido después de atragantarse con el café-"se va a hacer costumbre atragantarme con el café. Ya sé. No volveré a tomar café mientras alguien me esté hablando… así no me ahogaré"- pensó moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente

-¿Sabías que estaría ahí?-

-No-

-Entonces ¿por qué movías la cabeza de arriba abajo?-

-Porque van dos veces en estas semanas que me atraganto con el café… así que no tomaré café mientras me hablen-

-Jaja- rió- te decía que "Yue" estaba hasta con ropa de dormir-

-O.O- Syaoran se quedó sorprendido

-Parecen marido y mujer…- dijo furioso- que coraje

:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

**Notas de autora:**

En estos momentos estoy muy ocupada, por lo que he hecho un mini capítulo, sólo para actualizar. Agradezco su comprensión. Por el momento no sé cuando publicaré el otro cap, ya que, además, mi inspiración con relación a este fic se fue de vacaciones por un corto tiempo (no se preocupen, que de seguro vuelve pronto para seguir trabajando, jaja XD). Gracias a:

**Tomoyo:** Pues aquí está el adelanto adelantado . Te dejos sacar tus propias conclusiones. Besos

**Sakuno Ryusaki:** aquí está actualizado

**Shami**: gracias, espero que este también esté weno XD. Si me gusta la limonada y las galletas

**Basilea Daudojiu:** Eriol es el que vale, esto solo fue pantalla… ya verás porqué. Creo que te desilusioné con este cap. Lo tuve que hacer más corto… pero viste que no es Yue-Tomoyo… no exactamente XD

Gracias a todas (os). Espero su comprensión

**2Miru**


	6. Sucesos 2

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP.

Simbología:

-…- está hablando

"…" está pensando

_Cursiva _énfasis en una palabra

(…) aclaratoria

- cambio de escena

_**Atención médica**_

Capítulo cinco: _Sucesos 2_

-Vamos al centro comercial- dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada

-Está bien- dijo Yue

-Siii, yo también quiero ir- dijo Alex

-Pues vámonos-

-

-Eriol… mejor vamos a salir, al centro comercial, que se yo; para que te relajes-

-Estoy de acuerdo Syaoran, ni sé porqué me pongo así…- dijo- de todos modos, aunque quiera estar con ella… no puedo- masculló

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada Syaoran… nada-

-

En el centro comercial

-Yo quiero ir a esa tienda- dijo Alex señalándola

-Pues vamos- dijo Yue

-Tendrán que irse solos… porque yo voy a ir a esa de allá- dijo Tomoyo señalando otra tienda. Que al parecer, era de accesorios

-No hay de otra- dijo Yue

-Nos encontramos en media hora- dijo Tomoyo

-Si- dijo Yue

Media hora más tarde

-Tomoyo- dijo Yue al verla

-Llegué primero- dijo Tomoyo- ¿Y Alex?

-Vas a tener que ir a ver otra tienda… parece que Alex no va salir en todos estos tiempos- dijo Yue divertido

-Está bien. Ve con él-

-Claro. No te vayas lejos- dijo Yue

-Está bien-

Tomoyo se dispuso a caminar no muy cerca de donde Yue y Alex estaban. Tal vez a una o dos cuadras.

-Accessory's- dijo Tomoyo para sí- entraré

-

Por otro lado…

-Eriol, si no vas a comprar nada ¿a qué viniste?-

-Pues… no sé-

-Es raro que no sepas-

-Espera- Eriol respondió la llamada- ¿si?

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera… que estamos muy cerca de ella?- dijo una voz malévola

-No- dijo Eriol- vengo ahora Syaoran

Eriol salió corriendo del lugar

-¿Y a Eriol que le pasa?- se dijo sorprendido Syaoran

-

-Ya está- dijo Tomoyo al salir de la tienda- es una pulsera preciosísima

Tomoyo se dispuso a caminar y de pronto sintió como alguien la halaba hacia un callejón largo, estrecho y… oscuro.

-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…- dijo para sí Yue- Alex, quédate aquí. Por nada del mundo salgas ¿entendido?

-Si- dijo Alex dudoso

E inmediatamente Yue salió corriendo de la tienda. Buscó por los lugares más cercanos.

-"Le dije que no se fuera lejos"- pensó Yue-"maldita sea¿dónde está?"

Yue siguió corriendo, se dirigía a unas calles no muy cercanas de donde él estaba con Alex.

-

-¡Suéltenme!- gritó Tomoyo

-No, no te soltaremos _preciosa_- dijo un hombre agarrando a Tomoyo

-¡Suéltame!- gritó desesperada

-Huy… pero si es toda una joyita- dijo otro hombre

-¿Qué quieren¿Quieren mi dinero?- dijo Tomoyo empezando a desesperarse

-No hermosura… no- dijo el tercer hombre

Tres hombres estaban acosando a Tomoyo… por órdenes de…

-

-Dime ¡DIME¿Cómo es eso de que están cerca de ella?- dijo furioso Eriol

-Si… en unos momentos ya debería de estar… ¿muerta?- dijo en tono burlón la otra voz

-Te lo JURO TAKASHI, te lo JURO. ¡NO LOGRARÁS ARREBATÁRMELA DE NUEVO¡NO!- dijo Eriol

-O si… ¿quieres verla morir? Te daré una pista… está en el mismo sitio que tú… sólo que en un lugar profundo- dijo la voz extinguiéndose

-¡Hey¡HEY¡TAKASHI!- dijo Eriol- maldita sea¡maldita sea! Un lugar profundo… ¿dónde?

Eriol empezó a correr como loco enamorado

-

-¡DÉJENME!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas Tomoyo

-¡Shhh! Silencio preciosa- dijo el primer hombre

-

-Esa voz…- dijeron dos hombres. Cada quien por su lado

-Es por aquí- dijo Yue. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al lugar de donde oyó ese grito

-

-¡Tomoyo!- exclamó Yue cuando llegó

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- dijo un hombre. Otro se ponía en posición de ataque con un puñal en una de sus manos

-¡Déjenla!- dijo Yue

-Lo lamentamos… pero ES NUESTRA- dijo el primer hombre

-Ya verás- dijo Yue

-¡Atáquenlo!- dijo el primer hombre. Que al parecer era el jefe

-¡No! Yue- dijo Tomoyo

Golpes por todas partes. Yue venció al hombre que lo atacó. Luego vino el otro.

-

Mientras eso sucedía Eriol ya casi llegaba a donde estaba ocurriendo el suceso

-¿Quién será?- dijo Eriol mientras corría- ¿Si?

-Para ahora… ya debe de estar… MUERTA- dijo la voz

-¡NO!- dijo Eriol- Hola, hey, MALDITO- pero ya la voz había colgado- Maldición… no llegaré a tiempo

-

-"Debe de ser aquí… se oyen muchos ruidos extraños"- pensó Eriol al estar frente a un callejón

-

-¡Yue!- dijo Tomoyo. Pero el primer hombre le puso un cuchillo en el cuello

-Si te mueves… la mato- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa torcida

-Está bien- dijo Yue. Yue se movió silenciosamente mientras el tipo daba la espalda y:

POF!

-Ya está- dijo Yue después de haberle dado un golpe por la nuca

-Yue…- dijo Tomoyo corriendo a los brazos de él

-Ya… ya pasó- dijo Yue abrazándola

-¿Por qué me habrán atacado?- dijo Tomoyo

-No lo sé. Pero algo me dice que tiene que ver con el amiguito tuyo…- dijo Yue sin poder completar la frase porque Eriol había aparecido ahí

-¿Estás bien Tomoyo?- preguntó Eriol

-Si… ¿pero qué haces aquí Eriol?- le preguntó Tomoyo después deque se separó de Yue

-Tomoyo…- susurró Eriol. E inmediatamente la abrazó

-¿Qué sucede Eriol?- dijo Tomoyo correspondiendo el abrazo

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?- dijo Yue con total desconfianza

-Pues…- dijo Eriol

-Vámonos Tomoyo. Alex nos debe de estar esperando- dijo Yue

-Está bien- dijo Tomoyo

-¿Alex está con ustedes?- dijo Eriol con algo de emoción

-Así es. ¿Lo conoces?- dijo Yue

-Claro- dijo Eriol

-Tienes que aclararnos como supiste que estábamos aquí… y sobretodo. ¿Por qué preguntaste que si estaba bien?- dijo Yue

-Lo aclararé. Pero se lo diré a Tomoyo- dijo Eriol

-Está bien- dijo Yue

-

El trío se dirigió a donde estaba Alex

-¡Eriol!- dijo Alex alegre al verlo

-Hola campeón- dijo Eriol poniéndose de cuclillas para alcanzar la estatura de Alex

-Que bueno que estás aquí- dijo Alex

-"Ese individuo no tiene ningún derecho de hablarle así a Alex. ¿Qué se cree que es? No es ni cata ni garrapata de Alex. Yo si. Yo si soy algo de Alex. Este recién llegado me quiere quitar a los seres que amo. Y no se lo voy a permitir. Por su culpa, a Tomoyo por poco le pasa algo"- pensó Yue

-Tomoyo- dijo Eriol poniéndose en pie

-Dime- contestó la amatista

-Necesito hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante. ¿Cuándo crees que podamos conversar?- le preguntó Eriol

-Cuando quieras. Es más, si quieres puedes pasar esta tarde por casa- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

-Gracias- dijo Eriol- tengo que buscar a Syaoran. Lo dejé en una tienda. Chao- se despidió Eriol

-Adiós- dijeron Alex y Tomoyo

-"¿Acaso se le quiere declarar¿Ese tipo se le va a declarar a Tomoyo?"- pensó Yue

…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola¿Cómo están? Pues como ven. Ya actualicé. Espero que les haya gustado. Y les dejé un par de misterios. Agradezco el apoyo de todas (si hay algún varón por ahí… le agradezco también).

¡ATENCIÓN!

Lamento decirles que de verdad, verdad… Tomoyo y Yue no son primos. Y a la vez si. Pero en verdad no. ¿Entienden? Porque ni yo entiendo ¬¬. Luego les diré el porqué de eso .

Gracias a:

**Shami:** no te preocupes. Que Eriol lo sabrá… pero no se cuando . Me alegra que esté bueno, espero que este también. JAMÁS, jamás lo dejaré. Sólo cuando se acabe… Si, me gusta el helado de chocolate. Es mi favorito

**StArHuNtEr: **está bien. Espero que esta no te haya parecido larga. Voy a ver si le pongo más acción. Pero es que estoy pensando en hacer el fic un poco largo. Que bueno que te guste. Si, leeré tus fics

**ShAd3s.Darkness:** me alegra que te hayan parecido buenos todos los caps. No me tienes que pedir disculpas… para nada. Ya voy a empezar a desenvolver ese lío. Por el momento, las cosas entre Eriol y Yue no van NADA bien. Pero luego se soportan. Ya verás. Pues si, Syao está tan lento… que ni siquiera ha llamado en este cap a Sakura.

**Cesi-usui:** pues en verdad, verdad, verdad ¿quieres la verdad? Tomo y Yue no son primos, pero a la vez si. Pues… tuve que ser un poquito mala con Tomo, pero solo un poquito /seña de poquito con los dedos/ un chín.

**Basilea Daudojiu:** en verdad, verdad, como ya dije; Tomo y Yue no son primos pero al mismo tiempo si lo son. ¿Un lío, no? Pero no te pongas nerviosa por el triángulo, no, no, no. ¡Si! Es mono que Eri piense que parecen marido y mujer. Ojalá te encante este también. Muchos besos a ti también.

**2Miru**


	7. Conversar

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP.

Simbología:

-…- está hablando

"…" está pensando

_Cursiva _énfasis en una palabra

(…) aclaratoria

- cambio de escena

_**Atención médica**_

Capítulo seis: _Conversar_

En la tarde Eriol fue a casa de Tomoyo

-Pasa- dijo Tomoyo

-Gracias- dijo Eriol- ¿y Alex?

-Se fue con Yue-

-Ah…-

-Te veo… ¿estresado?-

-No… es que no sé por donde empezar-

-A ver, siéntate, relájate y cuando estés listo me dices-

Eriol hizo todo lo que ella le dijo

-¿De qué me querías hablar?- dijo Tomoyo

-Primero que todo quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te hicieron ayer…-

-¿Pedirme perdón¿Pero por qué?- dijo extrañada

-

-¡Touya! Atiende el teléfono tú porque estoy ocupada- gritó Sakura en su casa

-Está bien- dijo Touya y atendió el teléfono- Buenas tardes, Familia Kinomoto

-Buenas tardes- dijo Syaoran- ¿me podría comunicar con Sakura?

-¿Eres tú mocoso?- vociferó Touya

-¡NO SOY NINGÚN MOCOSO!- gritó Syaoran

-"No de nuevo"- pensó Sakura al llegar a donde estaba Touya- pásame el teléfono Touya

-¡SI ERES UN MOCOSO!- dijo Touya antes de que Sakura le quitara el teléfono

-Que no- dijo Syaoran

-¿Syaoran?- dijo Sakura

-Sakura… hola ¿cómo estás?-

-Bien ¿y tú?-

-Igual… te llamo para invitarte a… salir ¿tienes tiempo?-

-Si puedo ir Syaoran-

-Está bien. Paso por ti como… en ¿1 hora?-

-Si, estaré lista-

-Está bien. Chao-

-Adiós-

-¿Qué quería ese mocoso?- preguntó Touya

-No es ningún mocoso. Sólo me invitó a salir-

-No vas a salir con ese mocoso-

-Si voy a salir Touya- dijo Sakura subiendo a su habitación

-

-Es mi culpa- dijo finalmente Eriol

-No comprendo- dijo Tomoyo viéndolo extrañada

-Verás…todo empezó en Inglaterra. Mi padre firmó un contrato de asociación por 20 años con la compañía Yamasaki. El trato consistía en que si alguno de los dos moría y sus hijos todavía no tenían la suficiente capacidad para llevar adelante las empresas; el que siguiera vivo se haría cargo de ella. Si ninguno moría todo seguiría normal. En este caso los dos hijos, seríamos yo y Takashi Yamasaki. Cuando se firmó ese tratado Takashi y yo sólo teníamos 5 años; ambos éramos los mejores amigos hasta los 13 años, ya que él se fue a estudiar a Suiza, porque su sueño era estudiar en una de las mejores universidades de ese país y así lo hizo. Regresó 5 años después, para ese entonces, yo tenía 18 años y en un par de meses el cumpliría la misma cantidad. Estábamos felices de nuestro reencuentro y decidimos irnos a una fiesta a la cual Kaho nos había invitado- suspiró

-Kaho… ¿es muy especial para ti… verdad?- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa… pero con una mirada difícil de describir

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-

-Tal vez por tu tono de voz…-

-Eres muy observadora-

-Gracias-

-No… no es especial para mi… era- dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Era? Eso quiere decir que…-

-Si. Murió…-

-Pero… ¿cómo?-

-Lo sabrás cuando te cuente todo…-

-Está bien…-

-Le dije a Takashi que, me gustaba Kaho, él me dijo que me le declarara… pero yo no sabía por donde empezar… tenía miedo de que no me correspondiera… Pasaron 3 años más… ambos ya casi estábamos listos para tomar el mando de las empresas. Un día me propuse decirle lo que sentía a Kaho… cuando se lo dije, ella me dijo que sentía lo mismo por mí… me alegré mucho, le pedí inmediatamente que fuera mi novia y ella aceptó…Pasó el tiempo, un día el padre de Takashi me llamó para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a su hijo. Fui a su casa… ese día los empleados tenían el día libre, así que sólo estábamos él y yo… conversábamos en su despacho… me brindó un trago de Wisky y yo le dije que no quería… él se tomó el suyo. Después, de un momento a otro, se empezó a sentir mal y luego a convulsionar… en ese instante llegó Takashi… me dijo: que ¿qué le había hecho a su padre? yo le contesté que estábamos conversando y de pronto se había puesto así… parece que no me creyó… lo llevamos al hospital más cercano. Hasta que dieron la mala noticia de que había muerto… Llegó el día del entierro, y él lloraba desconsoladamente por su padre… me acerqué a él para darle apoyo, pero me alejó de él… jamás quiso que me le acercara, ni tenía contacto conmigo, ni nada de eso. Mi padre quedó a cargo de la empresa del padre de Takashi… ya que Takashi todavía no la suficiente preparación para hacerse cargo de ella. Pasó el tiempo y el dolor de la muerte de el sr. Yamasaki era menos profundo. Yo estaba muy feliz porque le había propuesto matrimonio a Kaho. Una semana después se descubrió de qué había muerto el sr. Yamasaki… el Wisky que bebió tenía una sustancia intoxicante, mejor dicho… mortal; quién hizo el descubrimiento explicó que el día de la muerte del sr. Yamasaki, él fue y se llevó el vaso de Wisky que se había tomado… por eso se supo después de que lo enterraron. Duró mucho tiempo en averiguarlo porque era una sustancia muy escasa de conseguir, por lo que no había mucha información sobre ella… y al ser escasa también era costosa. El investigador dijo que fue una persona que lo echó en la bebida del sr. Yamasaki. Takashi me culpó por su muerte… dijo que yo había ido ese día a su casa y le introduje esa sustancia en su bebida… que por eso fue que no bebí de ese Wisky… que lo quería matar para quedarme con su empresa… Me amenazó. Dijo que sentiría el mismo dolor que él… o mucho más grande. Dijo que se vengaría- los ojos de Eriol empezaron a ponerse cristalinos- ¡Y lo hizo! Se vengó de algo que yo no hice… se encargó de hacerme sufrir… se encargó de mandar a matar a Kaho…- Eriol empezó a llorar… ya no aguantaba el dolor

-Eriol…- Tomoyo lo abrazó, lo consoló- shhh, llora… saca ese dolor que tienes- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Me la quitó Tomoyo… me arrebató a una de las personas que más amaba…- dijo Eriol llorando como un niño. Abrazó a Tomoyo con todas sus fuerzas- por eso… no quiero que te pase nada… no quiero…

-Shhh… no me va a pasar nada…-

-Si… si te va a pasar…- dijo viéndola a los ojos- por eso tengo… que… alejarme de ti…

-No… no quiero que te alejes-

-Es necesario… lo que te ocurrió ayer… no fue un simple asalto de delincuentes… Takashi fue quien mandó a esos hombres a hacerte daño-

-Pero… ¿por qué a mí?-

-Porque… No, no puedo responderte… si lo hago… sería como marcar tu sentencia de muerte… y yo no quiero que te ocurra eso Tomoyo… no quiero-

-¿Por eso te disculpaste?- dijo suavemente

-Si…- dijo bajando la cabeza- Yue tiene razón… es mi culpa Tomoyo…

-No es tu culpa… no le hiciste nada… sólo fuiste su amigo… y el no creyó en ti…-

-Si… lo sé Tomoyo… pero el quiere hacerme sufrir… no a mí directamente. Sino haciéndole daño a mis seres queridos…-

-El día… que fuiste a la clínica… que te operé de emergencia… esa herida no fue de ningún delincuente común ¿verdad?-

-Si… los hombres de Takashi me la hicieron… por poco me matan… y creo que si debí haber muerto-

¡Paf!. Tomoyo lo cacheteó

-

Suena el timbre en la casa Kinomoto

-Syaoran- dijo Sakura al abrir la puerta- ya estoy lista

-Está bien- dijo Syaoran

Subieron al auto de Syaoran.

-¿Te gustan los parques?- le preguntó Syaoran

-Si, me encantan ¿por qué?-

-Vamos a ir a un parque… bueno… en verdad es un lugar muy bonito. El cual no muchas personas lo conocen-

-¿En serio?- dijo emocionada

-Si. Las personas no pasan mucho por ahí, ya que se encuentra en lo profundo del parque-

-¡Qué bien!-

Llegaron al parque y Syaoran la condujo hacia el lugar que le había dicho. Era un lugar hermoso, con un lago en el centro, y tenía cisnes. La hierba estaba limpia, había árboles frondosos. Pero lo que más había… eran cerezos y algunos pinos del otro lado del lago. Syaoran llevaba una canasta con comida y una manta para sentarse encima de ella.

-Syaoran… ¡Esto es hermoso!- dijo Sakura emocionada

-Me alegra que te guste- dijo Syaoran sonriendo

-¡Qué lindos cisnes!- dijo Sakura y se acercó al lago- el agua es tan cristalina…

-Es cierto… y parece como si fuera de esmeralda… un hermoso lago de esmeralda… como tus ojos Sakura-

Sakura se sonrojó y siguió viendo el lago

-¿Tienes hambre?- dijo Syaoran algo nervioso por lo que dijo de los ojos de Sakura

-Si…- contestó Sakura

Syaoran colocó la manta encima de la hierba y la canasta encima de esta. Ambos se sentaron bajo un grande y hermoso cerezo.

-Te advierto que no soy muy buen cocinero… así que traje alimentos sencillos- dijo Syaoran

Sakura sonrió. Syaoran sacó frutas, pan, mantequilla, jugo, vasos, queso, un pastel de frambuesas y los utensilios para comer.

-No me digas que ese pastel lo hiciste tú- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-Pues… si. Pero de seguro me quedó horrible-

-Sabes que no es así. Ya he probado platos tuyos y son realmente deliciosos-

-Gracias- dijo sonriente

Comieron, bebieron, charlaron, se la pasaban muy bien.

-Si, y recuerdas la vez que a Meiling le quedó el pastel duro…- dijo Sakura riéndose

-Si lo recuerdo. Cuando me lo dio a probar por poco y me asfixio- dijo Syaoran riéndose

-Cuantas cosas han pasado…- dijo Sakura dejando de reír

-Es cierto…- dijo Syaoran algo serio-"Syaoran, es ahora o nunca. Se lo tienes que decir"- pensó el chico dándose ánimos- Sakura…

-Dime Syaoran…- dijo Sakura prestando atención

-Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte…-

-¿Qué es?-

-Desde que te conocí… yo… yo no he dejado de pensar en ti. He… soñado contigo todas las noches… también he dejado de dormir por tu causa… Sakura, yo… no sólo me gustas… sino que… desde que te vi… mi corazón sólo sabe decir Sakura… que… yo Sakura… ¡TE AMO!- dijo Syaoran

Sakura parecía estar en otro mundo. Todavía no procesaba todo lo que le había dicho Syaoran. Ella, se sentía confundida… no sabía que hacer… pero si tenía claro que decir.

-"Eso quiere decir… que Syaoran está enamorado de mi…"- pensó Sakura, cuando ella le iba a decir algo a Syaoran… era tarde… éste estaba muy cerca de ella y empezaba a acercar su rostro al de Sakura- "¿me va a besar?"- pero no pudo terminar de pensar. Los labios de Syaoran ya estaban encima de los de ella. Saboreando su boca. Saboreando la esencia de su amada. Sakura empezaba a corresponder, a seguir el ritmo de Syaoran. Hasta que ambos, por falta de aire, tuvieron que separarse

-Sakura… yo…- Syaoran intentaba decir algo pero no podía, ya que se quedó sin aliento

-Syaoran…- dijo Sakura sin mirar- yo quiero decirte que…

-Sakura, disculpa… es que no pude contenerme y…-

-Espera que termine de hablar- lo interrumpió Sakura

-Si…- dijo Syaoran súper rojo, avergonzado y con la cabeza baja

-Yo… con relación a lo que dijiste… yo… ¡yo también te quiero Syaoran!- dijo Sakura

-"¿Eh?"- pensó Syaoran-"¿me quiere¿Dijo que me quería¡Si lo dijo!"- pensó de nuevo- ¿En serio Sakura?- dijo emocionado

-Si…- dijo sonrojada

-Es… es mi sueño hecho realidad… ¡Sakura!- Syaoran, fue y la abrazó- te amo… no sabes cuanto Sakura

-Yo también te amo Syaoran…- dijo Sakura feliz

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Si-

-Gracias Sakura-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por corresponderme…-

-No me lo agradezcas… soy yo la que te agradece que existas-

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario

-También te agradezco… que existas- repitió Syaoran

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a fundirse en un beso, un beso lleno de amor.

-

-No vuelvas a decir eso Eriol…- dijo con lágrimas Tomoyo

-Perdón…- dijo Eriol con la cabeza baja. Tomoyo se la alzó con delicadeza, para que la mirara a los ojos

-No vuelvas a decir que debiste morir…- dijo Tomoyo suavemente y con ternura. Luego lo abrazó.

-Perdóname…- dijo Eriol abrazándola con todo su ser.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte-

Pasó la tarde. Hasta que llegó la noche. Eriol se había quedado dormido en las piernas de Tomoyo después de tanto llorar.

-"Nunca imaginé que una persona pudiera sufrir tanto…"- pensó Tomoyo acariciando el pelo de Eriol-"parece un niño. Indefenso, inocente… sin tener a nadie que lo proteja…"- Tomoyo empezó a llorar-"perder sus seres queridos sin hacer nada que lo merezca"-Eriol empezó a despertar. Rápidamente Tomoyo secó las lágrimas

-Tomoyo…- susurró Eriol

-Dime…-

-Disculpa…- dijo sentándose

-No hay problema…-

-Me quedé dormido…-

-Si… te veías muy tierno…-

-¿En serio?- dijo al apenado

-Si…-

-Tal vez me vaya de viaje…-

-¿Qué?-

-Tengo que irme de aquí si quiero que mis seres queridos sigan con vida…-

-No te vayas…-

-Tengo que irme… no sé cuando me vaya… tal vez en esta misma semana…-

Tomoyo baja la cabeza

-No te preocupes. Voy a estar bien. Tú también lo estarás con Alex, con Syaoran, con Sakura y con tu novio-

-¿Novio?- dijo Tomoyo. Eriol asintió- no tengo novio Eriol-

-¿Yue no es tu novio?-

-No… Yue es mi primo-

-¿Qué?- dijo muy sorprendido

-¿Por qué te sorprendes?- dijo divertida

-Yo… pensaba que eran novios… además, tú y Tsukishiro no se parecen en nada-

-Deja que te explique. Yue es mi primo por parte de madre. El padre de Yue estaba casado con otra mujer, había tenido a Yue con ella, pero murió y así el padre de Yue quedó viudo. Mi tía, la hermana de mi mamá se casó con él. Eso quiere decir, que genéticamente, Yue no es mi primo, pero si es mi primo de crianza, junto con Yukito. Yukito si es hijo de mi tía. Por lo tanto, Yukito y Yue, sólo son hermanos de padre-

-Oh… o sea, que ustedes se quieren como primos- dijo Eriol algo alegre

-Así es- dijo con una sonrisa

-Vaya…- dijo-"y yo volviéndome loco, porque pensaba que Tomoyo y Tsukishiro eran novios… ¡qué tonto!"- pensó

-Así es… ¿quieres algo de tomar?-

-No gracias… debo irme-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-¿Quieres que me quede otro rato?-

-Si…-

-Entonces, así lo haré-

-Gracias-

-No me tienes que agradecer Tomoyo…-

-Voy a preparar la cena-

-¿Te ayudo?-

-Si quieres-

-Con todo el gusto-

-

-Sakura…- dijo Syaoran. Ambos ya iban de regreso a la casa de Sakura

-Dime-

-Me invitaste a cenar en tu casa… ¿no es cierto?-

-Si ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Le voy decir a tu padre… voy a pedir formalmente que seas mi novia-

Sakura sonrió ampliamente

-

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban por terminar de preparar la cena.

-Eriol ¿te molesta si mi doy una ducha?- dijo Tomoyo

-Claro que no. Además, es tu casa- dijo con una sonrisa- ve a bañarte que yo sirvo la cena

-Está bien. Vengo rapidito-

-Si…-

Tomoyo se baña y se viste con ropa sport. Unos pantalones holgados y un top sin mangas, algo ajustado al cuerpo. Ambos de color lila oscuro. Tomoyo termina de cercarse el cabello, pero queda húmedo. Se le deja totalmente suelto.

-"Tomoyo…"- piensa Eriol al mismo tiempo que cierra los ojos

-Ya está- dijo Tomoyo apareciendo

-¿Terminaste?- dijo con una sonrisa

-Si ¿y tú?-

-También-

Los dos se sientan en la mesa

-Se ve que eres todo un experto- comentó Tomoyo al ver la presentación de la cena

-No, para nada-

-Si no lo eres, no quisiera saber si lo fueras-

-Gracias-

Cenan y luego se sientan a conversar otro rato

-Gracias- dijo de pronto Eriol

-¿Por qué?-

-Por haberme escuchado…-

-No tienes que agradecérmelo Eriol… yo te agradezco a ti por haber confiado en mí, y contarme todo eso-

Eriol sonríe tristemente

-No me gusta verte así…- susurró la chica

-Estoy bien…-

Los dos estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones

-Yo…- empezó a decir Eriol, veía a los ojos de Tomoyo y luego a sus labios. Tragó- nunca andes sola… ni tú… ni Alex…

-No te preocupes… todo estará bien…-

-Lo más seguro es que me vaya esta semana a Inglaterra… tengo que alejarme, o sino te harán daño…-

-¿Exactamente cuándo?-

-Esta semana-

-¿Pero qué día?-

-Creo que hay vuelos disponibles para pasado mañana-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Mientras más pronto mejor-

-¿Vas durar mucho tiempo sin venir?-

-No lo sé… tal vez dure un año, uno y medio, o quizás dos años… no sabría decirte con exactitud…-

-Yo… sólo te pido que me recuerdes… porque yo siempre lo haré…-

-"¿Cómo se le ocurre decir que la recuerde¿Cómo piensa que la voy a olvidar? Si a cada segundo de mi vida no he dejado de pensar en ella… de quererla, de decirle te amo…"- pensó- Jamás, jamás te voy a olvidar. Siempre te voy a recordar…-

-Me alegra-

-Yo…- Eriol no pudo más. Se acercó a ella (N/A: si es que se podía acercar más) hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Tomoyo. Y finalmente… la besó. Fue un beso dulce, suave, lleno de sentimiento; Eriol colocó su mano derecha en la cintura de Tomoyo. Ella… pues no le quedó otra que de corresponderle y disfrutar de los labios de su compañero; la chica colocó sus manos en el pecho de Eriol. Hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire.

-Yo… Disculpa. Me tengo que ir…- dijo Eriol. Se paró en la puerta, la abrió y con una última mirada dirigida a Tomoyo… se fue.

Tomoyo no dijo palabra alguna. Sólo se llevó una de sus manos a los labios. Varias lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, hasta quedarse dormida… en aquel sillón, donde empezó todo… y tal vez… donde todo podría terminar.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡SI! Se que me van a matar por no actualizar antes. Que debí poner a Saku y a Syao. Que los he dejado en suspenso. ¡Lo sé! Pero comprendan que me ponen mucha tarea T.T Casi no tengo tiempo; los profesores son unos abusadores. Lamento decirles que mis planes para estas vacaciones (¡SI!) de actualizar todas las semanas y con capis largos… se canceló. La profesora de lengua española, pretende que yo lea un libro de todo el tamaño en tres semanas y que para colmo le lleve un resumen. Así que… imagínense. Actualizaré cuando me sea posible. Trataré que sea cada dos semanas (por lo menos voy a intentar eso).

En este cap, ya pueden ver porqué le hacen tanto daño a Eri. Y resulta que es Yamazaki (si, el que siempre dice mentiras en la serie del ánime). Aparecieron Saku y Syao. Como pudieron ver ¡ya se le declaró! Tarde, pero seguro . Les aviso que se acerca el final. Si quieren que este fic tenga más de 10 capis… me lo avisan, para ver como reorganizo todo para que sea más largo (a ver que se me ocurre…). Espero que les haya gustado. Y mil disculpas por la demora.

Gracias a:

**ShAd3s.Darkness:** creo que todas tus dudas están resueltas… Espero que este también te parezca interesante. Yue la sobreprotege porque la quiere mucho, ellos son casi, como hermanos. ¡Si! Yue salió todo un experto en artes marciales. Por supuesto, él no se quería quedar atrás de Eri xD. Como viste… la tardanza de Syao en declararse… valió la pena .

**Undine:** lo de declarar… quien se declaró fue Syao. Si Eri lo hubiera hecho Tomo estuviera en su tumba. Gracias por darme ánimo.

**Basilea Daudojiu:** O.O… me quedé sin palabras ¿Cómo supiste lo de Kaho¿Eres adivina? Por si no te has dado cuenta… Takashi es Yamasaki¡si! El mismo que dice mentiras y que está con Chiharu . En estos días te vi por el Messenger, pero no estabas disponible y entonces no te hablé por eso… Besos a ti también.

**16estrellas:** tarde pero seguro. En este cap hubo SS. De que casi no aparece… es cierto, por lo que pido disculpas… pero la relación constante entre Tomo y Eri, era indispensable para el desarrollo de la serie. ¡Espero te haya gustado!

**Shami:** me alegra que te parezca bueno, gracias. También, gracias por el pocholate. ¿Sabes? Es mi favorito. ¡Por supuesto que Tomoyo es para Eri! Para él y nadie más. Pido disculpas por eso… porque no puede actualizar… pero voy a intentar actualizar todas las semanas o por lo menos cada dos.

**Little-Butterfly18** me alegra que te guste el fic. Gracias por las felicitaciones. Claro que no te dejaré con la duda. Espero que este cap también te parezca bonito.

**Minako:** es cierto que Saku casi no sale… pero de ahora en adelante saldrá como debe de ser. Además la culpa la tiene Syao de no invitarla a salir más a menudo…xD. Pues he pedido disculpas, y te las pido ahora a ti; por la corta prolongación de los dos capis pasados. Debido a las tareas que me ponen y a veces a la falta de inspiración… los hice cortos. Pero hice todo lo posible porque este fuera más largo. Espero que este también esté interesante.

Gracias a todas (os). Y les aviso que estoy más inspirada que nunca. Hasta ya me imagino el final.

**2Miru**


	8. Eso

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP.

Simbología:

-…- está hablando

"…" está pensando

_Cursiva _énfasis en una palabra

(…) aclaratoria

- cambio de escena

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Notitas de autora:** este es un cap dedicado a todos los enamorados del fic. Dedicado a su amor por "ellas". Si, ellas… sus amores. Un ejemplo: el amor de Syaoran hacia Sakura. También a los demás personajes que están relacionados con Tomoyo y Eriol. En este cap no se salva nadie del amor. De eso me encargo yo xD.

_**Atención médica**_

Capítulo siete:_ Eso_

Tomoyo despertó despacio. Apenas eran las 6 de la mañana. Recordó que se había quedado dormida luego de llorar. También la conversación con Eriol. No pudo evitar sentirse mal… no sólo por lo que ha pasado Eriol, sino también, por otra cosa ¿pero qué?

-

-Buenos días…- dijo Yue al entrar al comedor para tomar el desayuno

-Buenos días perezoso- dijo su hermano menor con una sonrisa

-Cállate Yukito- dijo Yue sentándose en frente de él

-No empiecen a pelear- dijo su madre

-No estamos peleando mamá- dijeron los hermanos

-¿Y cómo le llaman a eso?- dijo su padre

-Lo llamamos plática- dijeron los hermanos con una sonrisa

-¿Quién los entiende?- dijo la madre

Los hermanos sonrieron. En ese momento Alex entró al comedor

-Buenos días…- dice Alex

-Buenos días- contestaron los demás

-Tenemos que ir a la fiesta de los Akizuki- dijo Yukito

-Es verdad… Pobre ti hermanito- dijo Yue

-¿Por qué?- dijo Yukito

-¿Por qué más? Por Nakuru. Seguro vas a estar decapitado- dijo Yue con una ligera risa

-No te burles- dijo Yukito

-No me burlo- dijo Yue parándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su habitación

-¿A dónde vas jovencito?- dijo el padre

-Voy a cambiarme, para llevar a Alex al colegio y luego ir a la compañía- dijo Yue

-Está bien- contestó el padre

-

-Debo de prepararme para ir a la clínica…- dijo Tomoyo desanimada- ya es lunes… no tengo ganas de salir… creo que debí estudiar diseño y no medicina… no… no quiero ir… pero debo…

Tomoyo se fue a su habitación, entró al baño y se dio una ducha con agua caliente

-"Eriol…"- pensó

-

-Eriol, Eriol- dijo Syaoran despertando al nombrado

-¿Qué…?- dijo sin ánimo

-Vaya, despertarte rápido-

-Aja¿qué quieres?-

-¿A ti qué te pasa?-

-Nada… dime que quieres-

-Bueno, allá tú sino me quieres decir. Pues, te quiero decir que me le declaré a Sakura… y… ahora es mi novia- dijo alegre

-Que bueno, me alegro por ti- dijo sin mirada

-Ah no Eriol. ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Nada-

-¿Cómo que nada?-

-Nada-

-A ti te pasa algo. Te conozco Eriol… dime-

-Nada-

-Que me digas Eriol-

-¡NADA!- gritó

Syaoran se quedó callado. Observó a su amigo; la expresión que tenía era bastante difícil de describir

-Disculpa… no… no quise gritarte- susurró Eriol

-No te preocupes hermano… confía en mí. Dime qué tienes… por favor-

-Yo…- Eriol le contó exactamente lo mismo que le contó a Tomoyo

-Por Dios…- dijo Syaoran sorprendido

-Así es Syaoran… voy a irme a Inglaterra esta semana…-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-Porque pensé que ya me había dejado en paz-

-Hermano… no es mejor que le digas a Tomoyo lo que sientes-

-No. Es mejor así-

-¿Y si Tomoyo te correspondiera?-

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa

-Pues… te juro que nunca antes había pensado que desearía que la mujer que amo no me corresponda-

-Ese es un deseo muy feo-

-No lo es…-

-

-Ya me voy- dijo Yue

-Cuídate- dijo su madre

-Si, hasta luego mamá-

-Adiós- dijo Alex- ¡espérame!- le dijo a Yue

-Adiós- dijo la madre

-Hasta luego- dijo Yue

-"Mamá… aunque no sea la madre que me tuvo en su vientre… ella mi crió… me cuidó, se preocupó por mí y todavía lo hace. Es mi madre… mi mamá…"- pensó Yue

-"Aunque no tuve a Yue en mi vientre… es mi hijo, lo quiero como a un hijo. Me alegra que me haya aceptado como su madre… debió ser muy doloroso perder a su verdadera madre con un año de edad… pero lo amo como si hubiera sido su verdadera madre…"- pensó la madre de Yue y Yukito

-¿Voy a llegar tarde?- preguntó Alex ya dentro del carro

-No- dijo Yue

-Que bueno…-

-Hoy te llevaré donde Tomoyo-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Sólo es por hoy. Mañana en la tarde te busco-

-Ah…-

-

-Dime hermana… ¿qué me pongo?- dijo una chica con el cabello de color castaño

-Cualquier cosa- dijo otra fastidiada

-Ah no Ruby- dijo la primera chica

-¿Qué Nakuru?- dijo Ruby

-Dime… ¿me pongo este o este?- dijo señalando dos vestidos

-Cualquiera. Siempre y cuando vayas vestida- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡Ruby!-

-Está bien, está bien. Ponte ese- dijo señalando el rojo vino

-¿Este?-

-Si-

-¿Me queda mejor que el otro?-

-Si-

-¡Gracias hermanita!-

-De nada-

-

-Nos vemos luego Alex- dijo Yue despidiéndose de Alex en la entrada del colegio

-Hasta luego- dijo Alex y se fue corriendo

-"Este niño…"- pensó son una sonrisa- "será mejor que me apresure y llegue a la compañía… o sino el que llegará tarde seré yo"-

-

-Ya debería estar de camino a la clínica…- dijo Tomoyo para sí mientras se subía al auto

-

-Buenos días- dijo Yue al llegar a la compañía

-Joven Tsukishiro, la sra. Daidouji le mandó a decir que pase por su oficina- dijo la secretario de Yue

-Está bien- dijo en su acostumbrado tono gélido

-"El joven Tsukishiro es muy guapo… pero es muy frío…"- pensó la secretaria

Yue se dirigió con su paso imponente hacia la oficina de Sonomi

-Buenos días- dijo al entrar

-Buenos días, que bueno que llegas- dijo Sonomi

Desde que Yue cerró la puerta…

-Hola tía- dijo con una sonrisa pequeña

-Hola…- dijo con una sonrisa-"si que cambia rápido de actitud"

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien ¿y tú?-

-También-

-

-

-Huy... miren que hora es- dijo Yue, quien estaba al lado de su tía

-¿Qué hora?-

-Son la 1:00. Tengo que buscar a Alex-

-Está bien-

-Nos vemos luego tía-

-Chao-

-

Yue llegó a tiempo, y desde que Alex lo vio salió corriendo y le saltó encima

-¡Hola!- dijo Alex

-Hola ¿cómo te fue?-

-Bien- dijo sonriendo

-Ahora te voy a llevar a donde Tomoyo-

-Si ¿a la clínica?-

-No, Tommy me dijo que estaría en la casa desde esta hora-

-Ah…-

-"Cosa que me parece muy rara…"- pensó el platino

-

Suena el timbre en el apartamento de Tomoyo

-Hola- dijo al abrir

-Hola Tommy, aquí te traigo a Alex- dijo Yue

-Hola- dijo Alex abrazando a Tomoyo

-Hola mi amor…- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno… me tengo que ir Tomoyo- dijo Yue

-Está bien, chao- se despidieron

Tomoyo cerró la puerta y ambos se sentaron a comer

-¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?- preguntó Tomoyo

-Bien…- dijo Alex

-Me alegro…-

Luego de comer se sentaron en el sillón

-¿Por qué estás triste?- dijo de pronto Alex

Tomoyo se sorprendió, pero después le dijo:

-No estoy triste mi amor…-

-Si lo estás… tu mirada está triste…-

-No lo estoy mi chiquito…-

-Si lo estás ma…- Alex se calló y bajó la cabeza

-Alex…-

-No te enojes…- dijo en voz baja

-No me voy a enojar… ¿qué ibas a decir que te callaste de pronto?-

-Nada…-

-Si ibas a decir algo… dime…-

-Yo…-

-¿Ibas a decir mamá?-

El niño bajó más la cabeza

-¿Era eso lo que ibas a decir?- le dijo suavemente

-Si…- susurró

-¿Mamá?-

Alex asintió

-Mi amor… ven acá…- le dijo Tomoyo

Alex se acercó más a Tomoyo, y luego ella lo abrazó

-¿Me querías decir mamá?- le preguntó dulcemente

-Si… porque yo te quiero mucho…-

-¿En verdad… me consideras como tu madre?-

-Si… ¿puedo llamarte así?-

-Claro que sí-

-Que bueno- dijo alegre

-Claro que me puedes decir mamá…- dijo con una gran sonrisa y los ojos aguados

-Mamá- dijo Alex contento- no llores

-No… no voy a llorar, sólo se me aguaron los ojos porque estoy feliz-

-¿Cuándo las personas están felices, lloran?-

-A veces-

-Pues yo estoy feliz y no lloro-

-Si hijo…-

-Te quiero mucho, mamá-

-Yo también- dijo Tomoyo-"que me llame mamá es lo más hermoso que me pueda pasar…"

-

-"Ya compré el vuelo hacia Inglaterra…"- pensó Eriol mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes de las calles de Japón

_Eso,  
que me dices con los ojos  
Eso,  
que me pone loco cada vez que lo imagino  
_

-"Tomoyo… No quiero irme… no quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo por tú bien…"- pensó el zafiro

_Eso,  
que no esconde tu mirada  
lo insinúas cuando pasas  
porque sabes que te miro.  
_

-

-Hola Sakura- dijo Syaoran al verla llegar a la cafetería

-Hola Syaoran- dijo Sakura. Luego, se besaron

-¿Cómo estas mi cerezo?-

-Bien-

-Me alegra-

_Eso,  
yo quisiera que eso mismo,  
lo pasáramos en limpio  
con un poco de realismo  
_

-¿Y tú, cómo estás?-

-Estoy bien…- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿sabes? Te amo

-Yo también-

-"Ojalá y Eriol pueda, algún día… decir libremente: te amo"-

-

-

-¡Ya llegué!- vociferó Syaoran

-Hola…- dijo Eriol con un sobre en manos

-¿Y ese sobre?-

-Quiero que se lo entregues a Tomoyo-

-¿Le vas a enviar una carta?-

-Se lo entregarás a ella… pero la carta es para Alex-

-¿Para Alex¿Por qué a él?-

-Porque lo quiero Syaoran-

-¿Tanto lo quieres?-

-Si…- dijo entregándole el sobre- me iré este jueves

-¿Qué?-

-Así mismo-

-Espero que no te arrepientas-

-No me arrepentiré… lo he estado analizando, y es lo mejor-

-Está bien, le entregaré este sobre a Tomoyo… por lo menos… ¿no quieres ir a una fiesta?-

-No tengo ánimos para ir a fiestas-

-Es en la casa de Nakuru. Sabes que ella te quiere mucho y es, como si fuera tu hermana-

-Lo sé… mándale saludos y le dices que estoy enfermo-

-Pero sino estás enfermo…-

-No físicamente… pero si estoy enfermo del corazón-

-Hermano, hermano-

-

-Ya deberíamos ir llegando…- dijo Yue a su hermanito menor

-Si lo sé. Vámonos- dijo Yukito

-

-Ya están llegando los invitados- dijo Nakuru a Ruby y a su madre

-Ya era hora…- dijo Ruby

-A veces pienso que estás hecha de hielo- le dijo Nakuru

-¿En serio?-

-¡Si!-

-Vaya…-

-

-

Todos los invitados habían llegado, habían bailado, habían comido y bebido… En ese momento empezó a sonar una música media lenta y romántica

-¿Quieres bailar?- le dijo Yukito a Nakuru

-Si- respondió esta

_Tengo la manera más directa  
más hermosa y más perfecta  
sólo vale si es contigo  
_

-¿Bailamos?- le dijo Yue a Ruby

-Está bien- respondió en el mismo tono que Yue

_Tú eres ese tipo de mujer  
que me atrapa y me retiene  
en la punta de su imán  
_

Ambas parejas empezaron a bailar, juntitos, igual que la música

-

_Esas que te llegan por sorpresa  
y no sabes si es por ellas o es por ti  
¿qué va a pasar?_

-"¿Qué va a pasar?"- se preguntó Eriol-"La amo tanto… nunca pensé que volvería a amar a una mujer como la amo… Tomoyo… me llegaste de sorpresa, tomaste mi corazón desprevenido y te adueñaste de él… y ahora no sé como robártelo"

_Tú eres ese tipo de mujer  
que uno sueña y pocas veces es posible de encontrar_

-

-Que descanses mi niño…- dijo Tomoyo dándole un beso en frente

-Buenas noches mami- dijo Alex con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Buenas noches…- Tomoyo apagó la luz y cerró la habitación de su niño

Suena el timbre en el departamento

-¿Quién será a estas horas?- se dijo- "tal vez sea…"- y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta

-Hola- le dijo Syaoran

-Hola…- dijo en suspiro

-¿Quién pensaste que era?-

-Nadie…- dijo se sentó en el sillón luego de que su amigo entrara

-Pensaste que era Eriol¿verdad?-

-¿Y ese sobre?-

-No te desvíes del tema-

-No me desvío-

-Bueno… este sobre es una carta para Alex-

-¿Para Alex¿De quién?-

-De Eriol-

-¿De Eriol?-

-Si… ¿sabías que se va este jueves?-

-"¿Se va¿De verdad se va…?"-

-Tomoyo-

-Dime…-

-Estabas en otro planeta-

-Sólo estaba pensando…-

-Eriol se va este jueves-

-¿A qué hora es su vuelo?-

-A las 10 de la mañana-

-Ah… ¿no se supone que estabas es un fiesta?-

-Tú lo dijiste, estaba. Fui a llevar a Sakura a su casa y luego vine a entregarte esto- dijo dándole el sobre

-Me alegra que por fin, ya sean novios-

-Es verdad… pues, déjame irme… mañana tengo que llegar temprano a la clínica- dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla

-Está bien, chao- dijo cerrando la puerta-"Eriol…"- y se fue a su habitación para tratar de dormir

-

_Esas que lo mandan a uno preso_

_por meterse con lo ajeno  
a la hora de abordar  
_

-Nakuru…- susurró Yukito mientras bailaban

-Dime…-

-Necesito decirte algo muy importante…-

-¿Qué es?-

-Yo… estoy enamorado de ti- dijo directamente al punto

_Tú eres ese tipo de mujer  
que de pronto aparece  
y no da tiempo a pensar  
_

Nakuru no respondió nada. Sólo seguía bailando junto a él. Recostó su rostro en el hombro de Yukito y luego se dedicó a pensar. Ruby y Yue, estaban bailando cerca de Yuki y Nakuru.

-"Por lo menos le dije lo que sentía…"- pensó Yukito tristemente, tan triste que en su rostro se podía ver. Yue le estaba haciendo señas-"¿Qué será lo que me está diciendo Yue?"

Yue estaba pronunciando palabras sin hablar, o sea, que movía los labios sin usar la voz; ya que, los hermanos sabían hablar de ese modo

-¿Qué?- pronunció Yukito (recuerden, sin utilizar la voz. Eso quiere decir que nadie oía lo que decían y que ellos se entienden porque saben leer los labios)

-¿No te das cuenta que Nakuru está sonriendo?- pronunció Yue

-¿De verdad?-

-¡Si! Y tú de estúpido con una cara para velorio-

Yukito sonrió

_Eso que me dices con los gestos  
eso que me quita el resto cada ves que estoy contigo  
_

-Yukito…- susurró Nakuru

-Dime…-

-Yo… yo quiero decirte… que también… te quiero-

Yukito sonrió y le susurró al oído

-Me alegra…-

Nakuru sonrió grandemente y que quedó pegada de Yukito

-Me alegro por ti hermano- pronunció Yue

-Gracias- pronunció Yuki

_Eso que es poesía sin palabras  
una espina que se clava  
en el centro de mi instinto  
_

-

-

Ya casi todos los invitados se habían ido. Sólo quedaban los hermanos Tsukishiro junto con dos de las anfitrionas de la fiesta.

-Ruby… tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Yue decidido

-Está bien- ambos se fueron al jardín, detrás de unos arbustos. Y a lo que ellos se iban para allá, Nakuru y Yuki se daban una muestra de amor: un beso (N/A: no sé como está quedando. Pero a lo que a mí respecta… creo que está algo… empalagoso...)

-¿A dónde se fueron esos dos?- dijo Nakuru

-Creo que al jardín-

-Vamos Yuki-

Ambos se pusieron a una media distancia de Yue y Ruby

-Ruby…- empezó a decir Yue

-Dime…- Yue, como no es MUY bueno expresando sus sentimientos con palabras… lo expresó de OTRA forma. Sujetó a Ruby de la cintura y le plantó un beso.

Nakuru abrió la boca de todo el tamaño por lo sorprendida que estaba

_Oye, si te arriesgas lo vivimos  
y después tu me lo cuentas  
si es que hay algo más bonito  
_

-Tu hermano es un descarado…- dijo Nakuru en voz baja

-Nunca pensé que expresaría sus sentimientos de esa forma…-

Ruby correspondió el beso de Yue, y rodeó su cuello con las manos. Luego de que se acabara el beso por parte de Ruby…

-Te amo- dijo de pronto Yue

Ruby alzó una de sus cejas y dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa irónica

-¿En serio?- dijo como si fuera de lo más normal

-Si- dijo Yue

-¿Sabes? Yo también-

-Que bueno…- dijo con una sonrisa

Y... se besaron de nuevo

_Tengo una manera más directa  
más hermosa y más perfecta  
que no va si no es contigo_

-No me lo creo…- dijo Nakuru en voz baja

-Pues créelo-

-Yue y Ruby… Ruby y Yue… ¿quién se lo iba a imaginar?-

-Es cierto. Pero es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí o se darán cuenta-

-Está bien…-

_Tú eres ese tipo de mujer  
que me atrapa y me retiene  
en la punta de su imán  
_

-

Al otro día…

-Buenos días Tommy- dijo Syaoran al verla llegar a la clínica

-Hola Syao…-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada…-

-Espero que sea verdad lo que dices-

_Esas que te llegan por sorpresa  
y no sabes si es por ellas  
o es por ti ¿qué va a pasar?_

-

-Es mejor que empiece a empacar…- susurró Eriol al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama

-"Tomoyo… contigo voy a dejar mi alma…"-

_Tú eres ese tipo de mujer  
que uno sueña y pocas veces  
es posible de encontrar _

-"Haría lo que sea para estar contigo Tomoyo…"-

_Esas que lo mandan a uno preso  
por meterse con lo ajeno  
a la hora de abordar_

-"Deseo estar en paz con la mujer que amo… pero debo irme, olvidar… dejar todo atrás…"-

-

Llegó la tarde y Tomoyo llegó a su casa

-Alex…- lo llamó Tomoyo

-Dime mami- dijo Alex

Cada vez que Tomoyo lo oía decirle mami o mamá, le daba una felicidad tan grande… pero también sentía un gran vacío en su corazón… pero no lograba entender porqué.

-Eriol te mandó esta carta…-

-¿Eriol¿Por qué me mandó una carta?-

-Eriol se va de viaje mi amor…-

-¿Qué¿Por qué?- dijo bastante conmocionado

-Porque… porque tiene asuntos que resolver y…- ni ella misma sabía como explicarle porqué Eriol se iba

-¡No quiero!- dijo al borde del llanto

-No te pongas así mi pequeño…-

-No quiero que se vaya…- dijo sin poder aguantar las lágrimas

-Mi amor… no te pongas así…-

-No quiero…- dijo llorando

-¿Por qué lloras así? Sólo una vez lloraste de esta forma…-

Alex no respondió

-Lloraste así cuando Yue tuvo que salir de viaje por asuntos de trabajo… estás llorando de la misma forma…-

-Porque… lo quiero igual que Yue…- confesó Alex

-¿Y cómo quieres a Yue?- preguntó suavemente

-Como a un papá…-

-¿También quieres a Eriol así?-

-Si…-

-Es muy bonito lo que sientes por ellos…-

-Yo no quiero que se vaya…-

-Pero no podemos hacer nada… ¿por qué no lees la carta que te escribió?-

-Está bien…-

-

-"Ya terminé de empacar… pasado mañana… tomo el vuelo más importante de mi vida. Tratar de olvidar a mujer amo…"-

_Tú eres ese tipo de mujer  
que de pronto aparece  
y no da tiempo a pensar_

_Eso_

_De Axel_

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Notas de autora:**

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Espero que todas (os) pasen unas felices fiestas junto a sus familiares . Ojalá y les guste este cap. dedicado a todas las parejas. Puse una canción que le va muy bien a las emociones de todos estos chicos enamorados, Eso de Axel. Espero que les haya gustado las nuevas parejas: Yukito-Nakuru y Yue-Ruby. Agradezco su apoyo. Y este es el último cap que escribo en este año. Gracias a:

**Basileia Daudojiu:** jajaja no sabría decirte si Eri se va por un año o más… pues espero que también esté tierno las confesiones de los hermanos Tsukishiro. La verdad es que sí, Takashi hará lo que sea para quitarle la vida a Tomoyo. Besos a ti también.

**Undine:** ¡si voy a juntar a Eri y Tommy! Es que el pobre Eri no sabe que hacer… tiene que irse por el bien de Tomoyo, pero no quiere… T.T hasta a mí me da pena…

**Little-Butterfly18:** espero que este también te guste mucho. Ojalá te gusten las escenas Yukito-Nakuru y Yue-Ruby. Tú también cuídate. ¡Feliz navidad! A ti también.

**Lady Shinu:** espero y esté bonito este cap. ¿Qué si va a morir? No sé…xD. Pero por si acaso, previene con los pañuelos.

**Sakuno Ryusaki:** espero que este también esté lindo y que te guste mucho. Cuídate también.

**ShAd3s.Darkness:** ojalá que te guste el final de este cap tanto como el desarrollo de este. Creo que Syao se hubiera suicidado si Saku no reaccionaba xD. ¡Feliz Navidad! A ti también.

Gracias a todas (os). Y les deseo **¡un buen año 2006!**

Matta ne!

**2Miru**


	9. Adiós

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP.

Simbología:

-…- está hablando

"…" está pensando

(…) aclaratoria

- cambio de escena

_**Atención médica**_

Capítulo ocho: _Adiós_

Al día siguiente

Alex tomó la carta que le envió Eriol y empezó a leerla:

_Querido Alex:_

_Quiero decirte que tengo un profundo cariño por ti, que nunca te voy a olvidar, así como yo espero que no me olvides a mí. Te envío esta carta para decirte que tendré que marcharme de Japón, porque tengo unos asuntos pendientes en mi país natal (Inglaterra). ¿Has ido a Inglaterra? Me gustaría llevarte algún día, para que la conozcas; es muy bonito pero gran parte del año hace frío. La temporada que más me gusta es la de otoño… las hojas cambian de color y caen al suelo; a veces, hasta es difícil caminar entre ellas…_

_Te pido disculpas por no despedirme de ti personalmente. Ganas no me faltaron… pero tenía que terminar los preparativos de mi viaje. Seguro, como pudiste ver, en el sobre hay una foto mía… para que me recuerdes mejor…_

Alex sacó del sobre la foto y la pegó a su pecho mientras seguía leyendo:

_Te quiero mucho… y espero que vivas una vida feliz junto con Tomoyo y las personas que te rodean. Cuídala mucho… hazlo por mí…_

_Me despido… abrazos:_

_Eriol Hiraguizawa_

Alex rompió a llorar y corrió hasta la habitación de Tomoyo

-Mamá…- Alex brincó a la cama y se puso en su regazo y lloró

-Ya mi amor…-

-Yo… no quiero que se… vaya…- dijo entre hipos

-Shhh¿qué te dijo en la carta?-

-Ten…- Alex le pasó la carta para que la leyera

Tomoyo leyó la carta y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

-Mi amor… tienes que comprender… él no puede quedarse… te explicó que tiene que atender unos asuntos en Inglaterra…-

-¡No quiero!...-

Tomoyo lo consoló hasta que se quedó dormido. Tomoyo llamó a Syaoran diciendo que no podría ir ese día a la clínica. Más tarde llegaron Yukito y Yue.

-Hola- dijo Yukito sonriendo al entrar al departamento de Tomoyo junto con su hermano

-Hola…- dijo Tomoyo con voz queda

-¿Qué sucede princesita?- le dijo Yukito

-Nada…- susurró la chica

Alex salió a la sala y saludó a los recién llegados

-Yuki… lleva a Alex a la casa- dijo Yue, ya que ese día le tocaba a Alex estar en su casa. Yukito se extrañó

-¿Y tú¿No vas a ir a casa?- le dijo su hermano

-Si… iré más tarde…- dijo pensativo

-Está bien… vámonos Alex. Adiós Tommy, chao hermano- dijo Yukito

-Adiós mamá- dijo Alex- adiós pa… Yue

-"¿Le dice a Tomoyo mamá?"- pensó Yue-"Por poco me dice… papá…"

-Hasta luego Alex- Yue se agachó a su altura, le dio un abrazo y le dijo muy bajito al oído-si gustas me puedes llamar papá…

Alex abrió un poco los ojos por la sorpresa-si… papá- dijo el niño

Yue sonrió, se puso de pie- Dios te bendiga…-

-Adiós- dijo Alex saliendo

Yukito y Alex se marcharon

-Tomoyo…- dijo Yue luego de que Yukito y Alex se fueran- sé que te ocurre algo- se sentó a su lado- dime que te pasa Tomoyo

-Nada…-

-Si te sucede algo, princesa. ¿Por qué no me dices¿Qué es lo que te tiene triste?-

-No estoy triste…-

-No me vengas con cuentos chinos Tomoyo ¡Por favor! Sé que estás mal. Sé distinguir cada gesto tuyo… cada mirada… Por Dios Tommy, por Dios… confía en mí… y dime que te sucede pequeña…- dijo Yue algo exasperado y desesperado por la situación de la amatista

Tomoyo rompió a llorar y Yue la abrazó- Shhh, ya Tommy… ¿qué tienes?- le dijo suave y tiernamente

-Eriol…- susurró

-¿Qué te hizo ese mal nacido?-

-No lo llames así Yue… él no me ha hecho nada…-

-Entonces porqué lloras así, princesa-

-Porque se va…-

-¿Se va¿Hiraguizawa?-

-Si…-

-¿A dónde y por qué?-

-Pues… a Inglaterra…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque… no sé si te lo pueda decir… es algo… que me confió y…-

-Dímelo, princesa- dijo- de mi boca no saldrá…

Tomoyo le contó todo entre un mar de lágrimas

-¿Y sabes qué es lo peor Yue?- dijo la amatista llorando- ¡Qué no sé porqué estoy así¡No lo sé!

Yue la abrazó, hasta que Tomoyo se quedó dormida

-"Él ha sufrido mucho… no imaginé que se pudiera sufrir tanto en esta vida… Perder a la mujer que amas… que un "amigo" te traicione, pensando que eres de lo peor… que te haga la vida imposible, y más, haciéndole daño a los seres que quieres…"- pensó Yue-"Pensé mal de él… es un buen muchacho… y se está alejando de ella para protegerla…"- miró a Tomoyo-"Por Dios… él la quiere… la quiere más que a su vida… y por lo visto… Tomoyo está sintiendo lo mismo por él y no se da cuenta…"

-

-¡Hay demasiados pacientes!- dijo exasperado Syaoran luego de "despachar" a uno de ellos-me voy a volver loco, me voy a volver ¡loco!...

Vio la puerta… salió- siguiente…- dijo con voz cansada

-Siéntese por favor- dijo Syaoran luego de que su paciente entrara

-Doctor, siento…- la señora empezó a decir todo lo que le ocurría

-

-Que bueno que despertaste…- comentó Yue

-Si…- dijo Tomoyo

-Tommy… ¿qué sientes?-

-¿Qué siento?- dijo extrañada

-Si… estas triste, ida… como en otro mundo… llorando… ¿por qué lloras?-

-Porque…-

-¿Por qué¿No te has preguntado a ti misma, porqué?-

-No… sólo…-

-¿Sólo qué¿Qué sientes Tomoyo… qué siente tu corazón…?-

-Que siento…- susurró

-Tienes que pensarlo con claridad Tomoyo…-

-¿Cómo que, qué siento?- dijo de pronto

-Si Tomoyo… ¿por qué crees que tienes esa tristeza y esa amargura? No es por mi linda cara… no es porque Alex se enfermó… no es…-hizo una pausa- Es porque sientes algo por él… es por eso

-Siento algo… ¿pero qué siento?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-No lo sé Tomoyo, no lo sé… Eso lo tienes que descubrir tú…Tu corazón…-

Tomoyo lloró y Yue la abrazó

-Tommy… no quiero que sufras, solo te quiero ver feliz… y quiero que sepas que sea cual sea tu decisión… yo te apoyaré…-

-Gracias…- pudo decir entre sollozos

-

-Tío- dijo Alex a Yukito mientras iban en el carro

-Dime Alex- le respondió Yukito

-Yue me dijo que tenías novia…- le dijo pícaramente

-Bueno… pues si…-

-¿Y es bonita?-

-Si… es muy hermosa…-

-¿Y tú la quieres?-

-Por supuesto…-

-¿Mucho?-

-Si…-

-¿Tienes hambre?-

A Yuki le salió una gota en la cabeza (estilo anime)-"Este niño es un caso serio… me pregunta por Nakuru y luego salta con que tiene hambre…"-pensó divertido- Si tengo hambre¿y tú?

-¡También!-exclamó-Tío

-Dime…-

-Yo quiero conocer a tu novia…-

-Está bien. Te la voy a presentar…-

-¡Qué bien¿Cuándo?-

-Ahora mismo-

-¿De verdad?-

-De verdad-dijo-"y así mato a dos pájaros de un tiro… le presento a Nakuru… y comemos… porque me estoy muriendo de hambre…"- se paró en una esquina, tomó su celular y marcó un número-Hola- dijo

-_¡Yukito!_- exclamó una chica del otro lado del teléfono

Yukito sonrió-¿Cómo estás Nakuru?-

_-¿Ahora? Bien-_

-¿Y antes?-

_-Mal…-_

-¿Por qué?-

_-Porque no había escuchacho hoy tu voz...-_

Yukito se enterneció-Igualmente-dijo- Te invito a almorzar-

_-¡Si, gracias!-_

-No me tienes que agradecer-

_-Eres tan lindo…-_

-Gracias, igualmente. A mi lado tengo a Alex, que está loco por conocerte-

_-¿De verdad¡Qué bien!-_

-¿Estás en tu casa, cierto?-

_-Bueno… acabo de llegar y estoy en la entrada-_

-Pues alístate… rápido. Que te pasaré a buscar-

_-¿Cuánto tiempo me das para cambiarme?-_

-Mmm… todo el que quieras por mi parte. Pero Alex tiene hambre y…- Nakuru no lo dejó terminar

_-¡No te compliques Yukito! Estaré lista en 15 min.-_

-Está bien-

_-Hasta luego-_

-Hasta luego-

_-Besos-_

-Besos a ti también- colgó y luego suspiró

-Huy…-dijo Alex con una sonrisa traviesa- _besos_

-Si, besos…- dijo Yukito

-

Yue ya se había ido. Y Tomoyo se pasó el día entero pensando que sentía por Eriol. Hasta no comía casi.

-

8:30 P.M. Casa de la Familia Tsukishiro

-Papá, y me cayó muy bien la novia de tío- dijo Alex sentándose al lado de Yue

-¿En serio?- dijo Yue

-¡Sí!- sonrió- Ahora quiero conocer la tuya

En el rostro de Yue apareció un mini-sonrojo

Yukito rió por la cara de Yue

-¡No te rías Yukito!- dijo Yue

-Es… simplemente inevitable-

-Ya verás…- masculló el hermano mayor

A todos les había dado gusto que Alex llamara papá a Yue. Al igual que mamá a Tomoyo.

-Ya es hora de cenar muchachos…- anunció la madre de los hermanos al entrar en el despacho

-Si mamá- dijeron los hermanos

-¡Tengo hambre abuela!- dijo Alex corriendo al lado de su abuela. Alex también llamaba abuela a la madre de Yue, y abuelo al padre de este.

Luego de la cena.

-Ya es hora de que te duermes Alex- le dijo Yue

-Si- le contestó

Yue llevó a Alex a su habitación. Lo recostó en su cama y le deseó buenas noches.

-Buenas noches papá…- dijo algo bajo y con la mirada distante

Yue se extrañó por la mirada de Alex. Se sentó a su lado

-¿Qué sucede Alex¿Te sientes mal?- Yue ya se estaba sospechando el porqué de esa mirada

-…-

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí Alex…-

-Es que Eriol se va…-

-Ya sé…-

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-Tomoyo…-

-…-

-Alex… sé que estás triste por la partida de Hiraguizawa. Pero tienes que comprender que lo hace por obligación, no porque quiera-

-¿Es malo querer a dos personas como padres…?- dijo algo temeroso

-No es malo Alex… ¿por qué¿Quieres así a Hiraguizawa?-

Alex levantó la mirada un poco sorprendido

Yue suspiró-respóndeme Alex… ¿quieres así a Hiraguizawa?-

-¿Estás molesto?-

-No Alex, no lo estoy- le pasó la mano por el cabello

-Si…- respondió

-Pues, la próxima vez que lo veas… díselo- le dio un beso en la cabeza y se puso de pie

-…Gracias papá-

Yue sonrió, y salió de la habitación.

-

Tomoyo estaba recostada en su cama-"Lo que siento por Eriol es… ¿amor?..."-

-

Al otro día. Casa de Li

-Hermano… nos vemos después- Eriol y Syaoran se abrazaron

-Que te vaya bien Eriol…-

-Gracias, ya llegó el taxi-

-¡Eres un necio! No me dejaste llevarte al aeropuerto-

-Es mejor así, además que debes de ir a la clínica-

-Está bien… cuídate hermano-

-Tú también… y no estés tan lento con Sakura…-

Syaoran sonrió. Eriol también. Luego salió de la casa dirigiéndose al aeropuerto.

-

Tomoyo ya se había despertado hacía 2 horas, (5:30 A.M.) ahora eran las 7:30.

-"¿De verdad… estoy enamorada de Eriol?"- sonó el teléfono-Buenos días…

_-Hola Tomoyo. Te habla Syaoran-_

-Hola Syaoran… ¿cómo estás?-

_-Más o menos…-_

-¿Te sientes mal?-

_-No… es que ya extraño a Eriol-_

-¿Cómo que ya lo extrañas?-

_-Pues si… se hace 15 min.-_

-¿D-de verdad?-

_-Si Tommy…-_

-¿A qué hora sale su vuelo?-

_-En dos horas… ya sabes que hay que ir dos horas antes para todo el papeleo, revisión… todo eso-_

-Mmm…-

_-Bueno… no sé ni para qué te llamé… la verdad que no te estoy diciendo nada…-_

-No te preocupes Syao…-

_-Bueno… nos vemos luego-_

-Hasta luego…- colgó-"ya se va…"

-

-"Sólo estoy a unas horas de irme de aquí… de alejarme de Tomoyo…"- pensó Eriol con los ojos cristalinos, estando en el aeropuerto

Una hora y treinta minutos después…

-"Me voy…"- pensó Tomoyo-"Amo a Eriol Hiraguizawa y no lo puedo negar más. Y no permitiré que se vaya así por así… ¡No señor!"- se puso unos jeans y una blusa blanca de mangas tres cuartas. Agarró su cartera y salió corriendo de ahí. Encendió el auto y se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto.

20 min. Más tarde

-"¡Maldito embotellamiento¿¡De cuándo a dónde hay embotellamiento a esta hora?"- sonó su celular- ¿Si?

-¡Tomoyo! Hasta que te encuentro- era Syaoran

-¿Qué quieres Syaoran?-

-No has venido a la clínica… se te hace tarde…- Tomoyo no lo dejó terminar

-No voy a ir hoy-

-¿Cómo que no? Ayer tampoco viniste-

-Lo siento… pero tengo un avión que parar. Chao- cortó la llamada

-

-Cortó…- susurró Syaoran para sí. Cuando estaba en su oficina solo. Ya que, para fortuna de él, ese día no habían muchos pacientes y en ese momento no tenía ninguno-"Tomoyo va a parar el vuelo de Eriol"- pensó sonriendo de oreja a oreja y dando vueltas en su silla-"Espero que lo pueda conseguir…"- sonrió aún más- ¿Quién iba a imaginar que Eriol le haría perder la cordura? Me gustaría ver eso… Tomoyo haciendo un escándalo, vociferando el nombre de Eriol- rió a carcajadas

-

Cuando Tomoyo llegó al aeropuerto, hacía 10 minutos que habían llamado el vuelo donde se iría Eriol.

-"Maldición… ¿qué hago?"- consiguió escabullirse cuando un guardia estaba distraído. Siguió corriendo y estaba cerca del camino hacia la pista. Pero, habían dos guardias.

-Señorita, no puede pasar. Esta área está restringida-

-Por favor… déjenme pasar…-

-No se puede- dijo el otro guardia

-Está bien…- susurró Tomoyo. Cuando estaba dando media vuelta, giró de nuevo y se fue corriendo por el medio de los guardias. Inmediatamente, los dos guardias le cayeron atrás. Cuando Tomoyo estaba cerca un guardia la atrapó de lleno.

-Se pueden ir… yo me encargo de ella- dijo el guardia que atrapó a Tomoyo

Los otros dos guardias se fueron.

-Suelte…- Tomoyo se interrumpió cuando vio quien era

-Hola Tommy- le dijo el guardia. Cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

-¡Mick¡Qué alegría verte!- lo abrazó

-Jaja… pero ¿qué haces por aquí?-

-Por favor déjame pasar… necesito detener a alguien-

-Está bien, siempre y cuando sea por el amor- le guiñó un ojo y la dejó pasar

-¡Gracias!- dijo mientras corría a la pista de aviones

Mick avisó por el radio que ya había sacado a Tomoyo-"Una mentirita piadosa no daña a nadie"- pensó sonriendo

El último vuelo de ese día para viajar era el de Eriol. Para suerte de Tomoyo, ese era el único avión en la pista. Las personas ya estaban abordando el avión. Eriol, por alguna extraña razón, era el último de todas las personas. Él estaba como en otro mundo. Incluso, luego de casi todos estuvieran dentro del avión, llamaron a Eriol varias veces.

Tomoyo por fin había llegado a la pista, y pudo divisar a Eriol, que era el último.-¡ERIOL!- lo llamó Tomoyo

Eriol escuchó esa voz llamándolo… no, no era posible, pensó. Tomoyo no podía estar ahí… lo que pasaba era que él la extrañaba tanto que se la imaginaba llamándolo-"Adiós mi amada Tomoyo"-

-¡ERIOL!- Tomoyo lo llamó de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos-"¿Él acaso me está ignorando?"- pensó

Escuchó la voz de Tomoyo de nuevo. Nada el costaba girar, pensó. Se giró y la vio ahí… como un ángel, con lágrimas en los ojos… llamándolo. Eso tenía que ser un sueño… y él no quería despertar de el…

-Eriol…- dijo nuevamente Tomoyo. Y ambos corrieron a los brazos del otro (N/A: como que medio romantiquito…).

Eriol avisó a la azafata que no subiría al avión. Esta comprendió, y el avión emprendió vuelo.

Tomoyo y Eriol se abrazaron, como nunca lo habían hecho.

-Eriol… yo… yo…- susurró Tomoyo con lágrimas

-Shhh… no digas nada princesa…- Eriol selló sus labios con sus dedos. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Yo te amo Tomoyo…

-Yo… también…- dijo finalmente la amatista

-Y no sabes lo feliz que me haces- le dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella (si es que se podía claro… porque estaban pegados como uña y dedo…)

-Te amo- le dijo Tomoyo

Y por fin se besaron.

-

Salieron del aeropuerto muy abrazaditos. Ya afuera de este, se volvieron a besar.

-Te amo tanto mi princesa…- le dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa

-Yo también Eriol…- le dijo de la misma manera

-Vaya, vaya… pero ¡qué cursi!- se oyó una voz

-No puede ser…- susurró Eriol

-¿Qué sucede Eriol?- le preguntó Tomoyo sospechando la respuesta

-Es Takashi…- susurró

-Que…-

-¡YA! Cero cursilerías- dijo Takashi, de pronto, dos hombres salieron detrás de unos árboles y dejaron inconcientes a Tomoyo y Eriol (dándole en la nuca)- súbanlos al carro…- ordenó Takashi. Todo lo hicieron disimuladamente, ya que en esa área no habían personas en ese momento. El auto arrancó. Y llegaron a un viejo puerto, que casi no se usaba. Había un gran barco con las iniciales T.Y. Subieron a ese barco y dejaron a Tomoyo en una habitación encerrada, lejos de la de Eriol.

-

**Notas de autora**

¡Si quieren me pueden matar! Sé que actualicé MUY TARDE. Que duré mucho tiempo… y no voy a dar excusas… no, no.

Bueno… espero que les haya gustado… aunque sé que la última parte no… y menos porque lo dejé hasta ahí.

¡Si! Tomoyo detuvo a Eriol. ¡A que no se imaginaron eso! Pero Takashi tuvo que dañar todo…

Gracias:

**LMUndine:** espero que te guste. Lamento no haber actualizado pronto… pero… como dije no voy a dar excusas. Pero, por lo menos espero compensar un poquitín.

**Basileia Daudojiu:** si, a mi también me gustó cuando escribía eso del beso de Yue y Ruby . Con lo de Tomo y Eri, apuesto a que no te imaginaste eso de que Tomoyo detendría a Eriol. Lamento no actualizar antes.

**Little-Butterfly18:** si, Tomoyo y Eriol estarán juntos. Ojalá que te guste este cap.

**ShAd3s.Darkness:** te debió sorprender más que Tomoyo parara a Eriol… la dichosa carta XD, como le llamaste, le dice, como ya viste, que el se va a Inglaterra porque tiene que terminar unos asuntos. Tomo y Eri, estarán juntos. Lo sé XD.

**Shami:** gracias por el pocholate, viste, Tomoyo paró a Eri. En este cap, dos besitos más .

**José María:** Wou¡un chico por estos lados! XD, que bien. Espero que te guste este cap, y lamento decirte que el fic ya se está acabando.

Gracias a todos por dejarme reviews y leer este humilde fic.

**Notis 2:**

Escribo esta segunda nota… porque se me olvidó decir algo… Bueno: No se preocupen. Que Tomoyo y Eriol van a estar juntos, llueve, truene o venteé. Yo les aseguro, que así será.

Van a ser muy felices. Se los prometo (mi alter: tú si eres Miru… ¿estás loca o qué¿Cómo no vas a saber que así¡Por supuesto que sí¡Porque tú eres la autora¿Entiendes?)

(Yo¡Por supuesto que entiendo alter! La loca aquí eres tú… todo el mundo lo sabe, eres la única que lo dice…)

(Alter: … me largo)

(Yo: si ¡vete¡Vete!)

(Alter: ¬¬)

Ejem… disculpen… es que ella no está completamente entrenada y/o domada.

¡Gracias¡Ciao!

**Miru**


	10. Salida

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP.

Simbología:

-…- está hablando

"…" está pensando

(…) aclaratoria

- cambio de escena

_**Atención médica**_

Capítulo nueve: _Salida_

En el viejo muelle había un gran barco. En éste:

-Enciérrenlos- ordenó Takashi

Y así lo hicieron. Encerraron a Eriol en un cuarto oscuro y a Tomoyo en otro lejos de él.

-Me vas a pagar todo lo que me haz hecho Hiraguizawa- susurró para sí el malvado Takashi-"Mataste a mi padre… y nunca te lo voy a perdonar. Me seguiré vengando de ti"- pensó

-

-Ojalá que Tomoyo sí haya detenido ese avión- dijo Syaoran para sí

-

En un cuarto oscuro está un hombre abriendo los ojos pesadamente.

-¿Mmm?- dijo al despertar- ¿Dónde estoy?- observó a su alrededor y recordó los últimos sucesos- ¡Tomoyo!- gritó. En ese instante sintió un dolor apoderarse de su nuca-Ay… Debo salir de aquí- reconoció que tenía las manos atadas. Escuchó unos ruidos fuera. Al parecer alguien iba a entrar. Se hizo el dormido. El guardia entró, se acercó a Eriol y éste le propinó una patada en el estómago. Luego, aún con las manos atadas, le dio por la nuca y así el hombre quedó inconciente- Una probadita de tu propia medicina- susurró. Encontró un metal afilado con que cortar la soga que lo mantenía atado. Luego, desvistió al guardia y se colocó la ropa de él; para pasar desapercibido.

-"Bien… Vamos a acabar con esto"- pensó Eriol

Salió de la recámara. Otro "compañero" guardia, le preguntó si todo estaba bien. Eriol le contestó que sí.

-"Perfecto, funciona"- pensó Eriol. Claro, que el uniforme tenía una máscara, por lo que no lo iban a reconocer.

-

Otro guardia entró en un cuarto.

-Vamos, despierta- dijo el hombre mientras movía a la mujer de largos cabellos negros para que despertara- ¡Despierta!- gritó. Y al parecer funcionó porque la mujer abría los ojos pesadamente- Vamos, levántate- la agarró de un brazo para que se levantara

-Ouch…- susurró la amatista

El guardia salió con la mujer del cuarto hacia el pasillo. Eriol caminaba por el nombrado pasillo. Se alegró de ver que no se encontraba en tan mal estado. Pero no intervino, para que no sospecharan.

El guardia llevó a Tomoyo a una oficina y la sentó en una silla; luego salió. En la oficina se encontraba un hombre de espaldas a ella.

-Así que tú, eres el nuevo 'amor' de Hiraguizawa…- el hombre se volteó, para así quedar de frente

-…- Tomoyo permaneció callada

-No sé si me he presentado… Soy Takashi Yamazaki, para servirte- dijo, luego se rió malvadamente

-No comprendo el porqué de hacerle daño a un hombre inocente…- le dijo Tomoyo con rabia en su voz

-No te dirijas así a mí, muchachita-

-¡Sí! Sí me dirijo a ti con rabia- le contestó- Porque le haces daño a una persona inocente ¡Qué lo único que ha hecho es ser bueno!

-¡Cállate!- exclamó molesto- ¡Tú no sabes lo que es que maten a tu padre por una estúpida empresa!

-¡Pero Eriol no lo hizo!- gritó-¡Él jamás le haría daño a alguien!

-¿De verdad lo crees?- sonrió maliciosamente- Si fuera así, nunca se hubiera enamorado de ti. Sino lo hubiera hecho, no estarías aquí… a punto de que te maten

-Eriol es el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido- dijo con los ojos aguados- Y me alegra mucho que me quiera, porque yo también lo quiero a él

-¡Oh!- dijo- ¡Qué cursilerías dices!

-¡La verdad!-

-Llévensela- ordenó Takashi al guardia que acaba de entrar

-Sí señor- respondió el guardia mientras tomaba a Tomoyo por el brazo y salía

Cuando ambos estaban fuera, Tomoyo se le zafó y se echó a correr por el pasillo. Pero otro guardia la atrapó.

-Tengo que llevarla al cuarto número 5- dijo el primer guardia que tenía a Tomoyo

-Yo la llevo- dijo el otro guardia con voz ronca

-Está bien- dijo el primer guardia y se marchó

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó Tomoyo y empezó a moverse para zafarse

-Quédate tranquila- le dijo

-¡Qué me sueltes!- gritó- ¿¡Dónde está Eriol!?

El 'guardia' miró hacia ambos lados y luego se entró en una habitación cercana. Luego cerró la puerta.

-Que me suel…- Tomoyo no pudo terminar la frase porque el 'guardia' le había tapado la boca-Sltme- trató de decir Tomoyo pero no podía

-Shhh- dijo el 'guardia'- Quédate quieta- y luego se quitó la máscara negra que cubría su rostro- Soy yo…- mientras cortaba lo que mantenía atada a Tomoyo

-¡Eriol!- Tomoyo lo abrazó inmediatamente

-Shhh… No hables muy alto- dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo

-Te amo…- le dijo con los ojos aguados- Tenía tanto miedo que te hubiera pasado algo

-No te preocupes, aparte de un pequeño dolor de cabeza, estoy perfecto- bromeó un poco

Tomoyo lo besó, y por supuesto que Eriol le correspondió.

-Yo también te amo. No lo dudes- le dijo el chico- Ya me cansé de que Takashi me desgracie la vida. Te juro, que esta será la última vez

-¿Pero qué haremos?-

-Pues… este es el plan- Eriol le contó lo que tenía pensado

Luego de que Eriol le contara lo que tenía planeado, decidieron poner manos a la obra.

Eriol dejó a Tomoyo en la habitación a la que habían entrado. Luego se fue.

-"A ver… ¿por dónde podremos salir?"- pensó Eriol. Empezó a recorrer todo el barco. Para ver todos los escapes posibles.

-

-Buenos días- contestó Syaoran el teléfono

_-Buenos días ¿Syaoran?- preguntó una voz femenina_

-Sakura ¿cómo estás mi amor?-

_-Bien ¿y tú?-_

-También-

_-Me alegro… Sólo llamaba para saludarte-_

-Gracias mi querida cerezo-

_-Hasta luego-_

-¡Espera!-

_-¿Si?-_

-¿Tienes tiempo libre para que almorcemos?-

_-Sí, encantada-_

-Que bueno. Paso por ti-

_-Está bien-_

-Chao-

_-Adiós-_

-Besos-

_-Besos-_

Y colgaron.

-

-"Perfecto… pronto podré demostrarle a Yamazaki que no soy ningún asesino… se terminará mi pesadilla y me escaparé con Tomoyo de aquí"- pensó Eriol

Se dirigió al pasillo que estaba cerca de la oficina de Takashi. Entró.

-¿Por qué entraste sin permiso?- dijo Takashi a quien creía que era un guardia

-Porque vengo a acabar con esto- Eriol se quitó el casco y le lanzó un CD a Takashi encima de su escritorio- Ya me cansé, y no voy a permitir que me sigas volviendo la vida imposible- gritó furioso

-¿Cómo escapaste¿Cómo te atreves?-

-Mira ese CD… ahí están las pruebas de que soy inocente- le dijo Eriol- Ahí está quién es el verdadero culpable de la muerte de tu padre- informó

Takashi le dirigió una mirada de odio y reprodujo el CD en la computadora de su despacho.

Luego de unos 40 minutos.

-Deben ser falsas… ¡eso es¡Deben ser falsas!- exclamó Takashi ante su incredulidad

-¡No son falsas!- dijo Eriol- ¡Por eso nunca conseguiste las pruebas para denunciarme¡Porque no las habían! Soy completamente inocente Takashi…

-No… no puede ser…- se recostó en su sillón- Tú tienes que ser el culpable… ¡tú mataste a mi padre!

-… Tú conoces muy bien el sello de autenticidad de Londres… de esas pruebas que están ahí. Quienes mataron a tu padre fueron los señores Alexander y Hannover. Como pudiste ver en la declaración de ambos, ellos fueron quienes echaron esa sustancia en la bebida de tu padre… en verdad, te querían matar a ti también para así ellos quedarse con la compañía de ustedes-

-Pero tú estabas ese día…- susurró Takashi

-Sí, estaba el día en que murió tu padre. Él me había llamado para que te hiciéramos una fiesta de cumpleaños…-

-Pero…- Takashi estaba aturdido- Todo este tiempo he estado haciéndote daño…- susurró muy bajo

-Así es, me has desgraciado la vida, y te juro que te hubiera enseñado esto antes para que me dejaras en paz, pero lo obtuve hace 2 días-

-Tal vez seas inocente… ¿¡pero eras su cómplice verdad¡Tú también querías apoderarte de las empresas de mi padre!-

-¡Por Dios Takashi! No, no es cierto- le dijo

-Sí porque… porque tú…- Takashi estaba muy alterado

-… Todo esto te ha llevado a la locura Takashi… Estás loco-

-Sí… ¡Sí¡Tú me llevaste a la locura¡Por tu culpa me siento así! Pero no creas que terminaré solo… no ¡tú también morirás conmigo!- rompió una caja de cristal que estaba incrustada en la pared y presionó el botón rojo.

_Quedan 5 minutos para la detonación _– se oyó una voz

-¡Estás completamente loco Takashi!- gritó Eriol sorprendido

-…-

-Me das lástima Takashi… terminaste en este estado, sólo por no escuchar…- murmuró- Desperdiciaste tu vida, no fuiste feliz con Chiharu… y no me dejaste a mí ser feliz… ¡Pero ya se acabó Takashi¡Ahora soy libre!- y salió corriendo a buscar a Tomoyo para salir de ahí

_Quedan 3 minutos para la detonación_

Eriol corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Tomoyo. Abrió la puerta y entró.

-Eriol- dijo la amatista

-Vámonos… vámonos y seamos libres como las mariposas- dijo Eriol sonriendo. Tomó a Tomoyo de la mano y salieron corriendo. Pero, no todo fue perfecto. Estaban algunos guardias que le querían impedir el paso.

-No puede ser…- susurró Tomoyo

-La suerte es que el trajecito este tiene armas… Al ataque- dijo Eriol. Empezó a pelear y disparar tiros para dejar a los guardias heridos. En una ocasión lo atacaron dos al mismo tiempo, se pudo defender de uno, pero el otro lo hirió en el costado con una patada.

-¡Eriol!- exclamó Tomoyo. Luego de esto, Eriol terminó con todos- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupada

-Sí, no te preocupes, sólo es un pequeño dolor- dijo sonriendo

_Queda 1 minuto y medio para la detonación_

-Vámonos- la agarró del brazo y corrieron a todo lo que le dieron sus piernas hasta una puerta que estaba al final de un pasillo. Eriol intentó abrirla pero estaba trabada. Buscó con la vista algo que le pudiera servir, y encontró un tubo, aplicó fuerza y tumbó la puerta.

_40 segundos para la detonación._

Salieron por la puerta.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que… escapar-

-Pero ¿cómo?- preguntó Tomoyo algo temerosa al ver que estaban justo detrás de la baranda que contorneaba el barco

-Tendremos que saltar-

-¡¿Qué!?- exclamó asustada

-No te preocupes Tomoyo… todo saldrá bien- le dijo alentadoramente

-¿E-estás seguro que hay que saltar al mar?- cuestionó aferrándose al brazo de Eriol

-Sí Tomoyo…- suspiró

_20 segundos para la denotación_

-Tomoyo, no te preocupes… soy buen nadador-

-No lo dudo… pero yo no. Además estás herido-

-Tomoyo, si no saltamos, morimos aquí-

_10 segundos para la denotación, conteo, 9, 8…_

-Pero…-

-Pero nada mi amatista- le sonrió- Estaremos bien… Ven

-Está bien-

_7, 6…_

-Saltemos- gritó Eriol a la vez que ambos saltaban y empezaban a nadar

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0._

El barco, empezó a destruirse hasta que al fin explotó.

-… Ya todo terminó…- susurró Eriol y ayudó a Tomoyo- Apóyate en mí

Tomoyo lo abrasó como si fuera lo último que le podría salvar la vida.

Eriol sonrió y empezó a nadar hasta la orilla.

-

-¿Li? Habla Yue Tsukishiro- dijo cuando le contestaron el móvil

-Si, hola- contestó Syaoran algo extrañado

-¿Sabes dónde está Tomoyo? La he llamado varias veces a su casa, al consultorio y al móvil y no me contesta…-

_-Tomoyo fue a detener a Eriol-_

-¿¡El qué!?- exclamó Yue sorprendido

_-Así es. Yo creo que lo logró, pero me parece extraño que no me haya avisado-_

-Esto está raro… Bueno, gracias Li-

_-De nada- _cortó

-"Mmm… Es posible que el tipo que persigue a Hiraguizawa tenga que ver con la desaparición de Tommy…"- pensó Yue- Eso debe ser…

-

-Bueno… ¿ahora cómo le haremos para regresar?- preguntó Eriol

-No sé, pero lo que me preocupa es tu herida- dijo Tomoyo

Sonrió-¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo- Te conocí y te causé problemas por una herida… y por una herida termina toda esta pesadilla que era mi vida

Tomoyo se sentó junto a él- Puede que me hayas conocido por eso, pero no me causaste problemas…-

-¡Claro que sí! Por mi culpa casi te matan-

Tomoyo sonrió y lo abrazó- No te culpes, por favor-

-Eres tan linda- suspiró

-¿De verdad?- dijo traviesa

-De verdad- dijo mientras sonreía- ¿Nos vamos caminando?

-Será… no tenemos cómo comunicarnos-

-Bien, caminemos- se paró y ayudó a la amatista a ponerse en pie

-Pero la pregunta es ¿Dónde estamos?-

-Sabrá Dios-

Empezaron a caminar. Duraron una hora y varios minutos, hasta que encontraron un teléfono público. Eriol marcó el número de Syaoran.

-

Syaoran ya estaba en su hora de almuerzo, había recogido a Sakura y ya estaban de camino a un restaurante. Sonó su móvil.

-¿Si? Habla Li-

_-Syaoran-_

-¡Eriol¡Por Dios¿Dónde están?-

_-Jaja¿cómo sabes que estoy con Tomoyo?-_

-Me dijo que estaba parando tu ida-

_-Sí… bueno, te llamo para que me busques, please-_

-Vaya… ¿dónde estás?-

_-No sé-_

-¿¡Cómo que no sabes!?-

_-Es que Takashi nos secuestró y no sabemos muy bien donde estamos… sólo sé que era un puerto viejo-_

-¿Qué¿Y cómo es que están vivos?-

_-Si me buscas, te explico- dijo burlón_

-Que chistoso...- dijo sarcástico

Hablaron un rato más y luego cortaron. Syaoran le contó a Sakura la situación, y decidió llamar a Yue para avisarle que tanto Tomoyo como Eriol estaban bien.

_-Al habla Tsukishiro-_

-Hola. Es Li. Te aviso que Eriol me llamó y está con Tomoyo-

_-Mmm… ¿dónde están?-_

-No saben- Syaoran le explicó a Yue

_-Entiendo… no te preocupes, yo los busco-_

-¿Sabes dónde están?-

_-No, pero puedo localizarlos-_

-Bueno, está bien. Adiós-

_-Adiós, gracias- y cortó_

-

-Eriol, te estás tomando todo esto a la ligera y como un chiste ¿Qué forma es esa de explicarle a Syao?- le dijo Tomoyo

Eriol rió- Bueno, es que ya estoy libre… ¿Y cómo es eso de 'Syao'? Mira que me pongo celoso-

Tomoyo le sonrió- Sabes que te quiero sólo a ti-

Eriol también sonrió- Me alegra porque yo también-

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Pues… esperar-

-¿Esperar qué?-

-Que llegue 'Syao'-

-Quiero saber cómo va a llegar, porque ni nosotros sabemos dónde estamos-

-Que se las arregle como pueda- dijo burlonamente

-¡Eriol!-

Eriol empezó a reír a carcajadas. Tomoyo sonrió.

-¿Por qué estás así?-

-¿Así como?- dijo sonriendo

-Risueño…-

-Porque estoy feliz-

-¿Por qué?-

-Que pregunta… Porque te quiero y tú me quieres-

-

-En marcha…- se dijo el hombre de cabello platinado

-

**Notas de la autora:**

Perdón por no actualizar antes. Estaba muy ocupada con el colegio y también, sin mucha inspiración. Debo decir que este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, todavía no sé cómo lo hice, pero espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a todas (os) por sus comentarios. Espero que dejen su opinión sobre este cap.

¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo 2007! Les desea con mucho cariño,

**Miru**


	11. Un nuevo comienzo

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP.

Simbología:

-…- está hablando

"…" está pensando

(…) aclaratoria

- cambio de escena

_**Atención médica**_

Capítulo diez: _Un nuevo comienzo_

.

-¿Li? Te habla Tsukishiro- dijo el mismo cuando el joven chino contestó su móvil

_-Sí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Los encontraste?-_

-Sí, mandé un equipo de rescate para que los buscaran. Llegarán en 20 minutos-

_-Me alegra que ya hayan aparecido. ¿A dónde llegarán?-_

-Exactamente no sé, pero desde que sepa, yo mismo les informaré de dónde se encuentran-

_-Entiendo. Está bien. Gracias por todo Tsukishiro-_

-No hay de qué-

_-Adiós-_

-Adiós-

-

-¿Ves eso? Parece un helicóptero- le dijo Tomoyo a Eriol

Eriol intentó verlo, pero no pudo- Creo que tendré que usar lentes… No lo veo-

Tomoyo le sonrió.

-

Algunos 40 minutos después. En casa de los Tsukishiro. Un niño pequeño bajó corriendo las escaleras al enterarse de que Eriol estaba ahí. Inmediatamente bajó, se dirigió hasta él.

-¡Alex!- dijo Eriol, abrazando al pequeño- ¿Cómo estás?- sonrió

-Bien- contestó- ¡Qué bueno que no te fuiste!- exclamó alegre- No te vas a ir ¿verdad?- preguntó esperanzado

-No, no me iré Alex. Me quedaré aquí, contigo y con Tomoyo- le dijo Eriol

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron Sakura y Syaoran.

-¡Tomoyo, amiga!- exclamó Sakura en cuanto llegó a casa de los Tsukishiro, luego de que el helicóptero dejara a los rescatados en casa de Yue

-¡Sakura!- exclamó la otra mientras la abrazaba

-¿Estás bien? ¿No les pasó nada? ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes?- interrogó preocupada la esmeralda

-Ya Sakura. Estamos bien… bueno, por lo menos yo, Eriol tiene una herida- expresó con pesar

-¡Estoy bien!- exclamó sonriente el nombrado

-¡Claro que no estás bien! ¡Tengo que revisarte!- exclamó la joven doctora

-¡Ya! No peleen, demasiadas cosas han pasado- dijo Sakura

-No peleamos Sakura- dijeron Tomoyo y Eriol al unísono

Sakura suspiró- Será mejor que descansen-

-Sakura tiene razón- habló por fin Syaoran - ¿No quieres venir conmigo Eriol? Para que descanses en mi casa

Eriol miró de reojo a Tomoyo- Bueno…- dijo dudoso –"La verdad es que no quisiera separarme de Tomoyo" –pensó a la vez

Syaoran sonrió- Sé que no quieres separarte de Tomoyo, pero mientras más pronto te recuperes, más pronto la podrás ver-

Eriol no negó nada de lo que dijo su amigo, pues era la verdad, pero aún así no tenía muchos deseos de dejar a Tomoyo.

-Eriol- le dijo Tomoyo- Ve con Syaoran y descansa, pero antes, un médico tiene que revisarte, y como yo soy médico… Lo haré yo

Eriol sonrió y asintió.

Tomoyo también sonrió- Entonces vamos a mi consultorio-

-Tú también debes descansar Tommy- dijo Yue, quien sólo había escuchado a los demás

-Lo haré después de que revise a Eriol- contestó la otra sonriendo

Yue por su parte asintió. Eriol por la suya, se sintió un poco celoso de que Tsukishiro estuviera llamando a Tomoyo de esa manera, sin embargo, se tranquilizó por lo que Tomoyo le había dicho días atrás, de que ellos se querían como hermanos.

De esta manera, Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol y Syaoran se dirigieron a la clínica donde trabajaban la amatista y el "osito", dígase, Syaoran. Luego de que la joven doctora revisara a su querido inglés, y se asegurara de que estuviera curado, éste se marchó junto con su amigo, mientras que ella se fue con Sakura a su departamento.

-

En casa de Syaoran.

-Syaoran- le dijo Eriol

-¿Mm?- contestó el otro

-Quisiera pedirte permiso para hacer una cena aquí-

-¿Qué?-

-Brindar una cena aquí…- dijo en voz baja, como si le tuviera miedo a su amigo

Syaoran estaba sorprendido- ¿Aquí?-

-Sí-

-Pero ¿Por qué aquí?- dijo alzando la voz

-Porque yo me estoy quedando aquí… aunque si quieres yo puedo…-

Eriol fue interrumpido por su amigo – ¡Claro que puedes! Estaba bromeando- luego rió. Eriol pestañeó sorprendido y luego rió también – ¿Y cuál será el menú? –preguntó

-Pues, no sé- dijo sonriendo

-¿Para qué quieres hacer una cena? y ¿a quiénes quieres invitar?-

-A nuestros amigos: Tomoyo, Sakura, los hermanos Tsukishiro, mmm… ¡Ah! Nakuru y Ruby, y ya… ¿algún otro?-

-Será divertido- susurró- No sé quién más. Creo que así está bien –hizo una pausa – ¿Para qué? No me has respondido

-Es… para pedirle a Tomoyo que sea mi… mi…-

-¿Tú…?-

-… ¿Mi esposa?-

-¿¡Qué Qué!?-

Eriol asintió.

-¿No es demasiado pronto?- interrogó- Estás loco amigo

-Sí. Loco, pero de amor por ella Syaoran-

-Veo que sí- dijo el otro sonriendo

-

Apartamento de Tomoyo.

-Ay Sakura- suspiró una joven

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la nombrada

-Eriol…- susurró

Sakura sonrió- Pareces una quinceañera-

-Es que lo quiero tanto Sakura-

-Te entiendo- dijo sonrojándose

-También quieres así a Syaoran, ¿cierto?-

-Cierto…- ella también suspiró

El teléfono sonó.

-Voy a contestar el teléfono Saku- dijo Tomoyo

-Está bien-

-Buenas tardes- dijo Tomoyo al levantar el auricular

_-Buenas tardes, princesa-_ dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea

-¡Eriol!- exclamó reconociendo su voz

_-¿Cómo estás Tomoyo?-_ preguntó suavemente

-Bien Eriol, ¿y tú? ¿Te sientes mejor?-

_-Sí. Te llamo para decirte… lo mucho que te quiero mi princesa-_

-Yo también te quiero mucho…- dijo en voz baja

_-Aparte de llamarte para decirte que te amo, también lo hago porque te quiero invitar a la casa de Syaoran, ya que vamos a preparar una rica cena para ti y unos cuantos amigos-_

-¿En serio?- preguntó emocionada

_-Por supuesto-_

-¿Cocinarás tú?- interrogó con diversión

_-Si tú lo deseas…-_ dijo suavemente- _Sí-_ contestó finalmente

-¡Qué bien! Todavía no he probado tu comida Eriol- exclamó alegre

Eriol sonrió- _Entonces, la probarás esta noche-_

-¿A qué hora?-

_-A las 7:30, temprano, mientras se termina de dar los últimos toques y así todo esté listo a una hora prudente-_

-Estaré a esa hora-

_-Sakura también está invitada, al igual que los Tsukishiro, y un par de amigas que quiero que conozcas-_

-Me alegro- dijo- ¿Qué amigas Eriol?- luego preguntó algo dudosa

Eriol rió_- ¿Celosita?-_ dijo en tono pícaro

-Sólo pregunté por saber- dijo desentendida

_-Tú sabes que te amo única y exclusivamente a ti-_ le confesó- _Son unas amigas, casi hermanas. Te van a agradar; principalmente Nakuru_

-Con que sólo a mí…- murmuró

-_Sólo a ti_- aseguró- _Bueno, princesa, lamento tener que colgarte, pero debo preparar la primera cena que comerás hecha por mí, y prepararme yo para mi bella novia… ¿verdad?_

-Tu novia- susurró en un tono interrogativo

_-Mi novia-_ susurró también asegurándole- _Te_ _amo. Nos vemos en la noche_

-Yo también. Nos vemos Eriol-

Luego colgó.

-¿Era _él_ verdad?- dijo Sakura refiriéndose a Eriol

-Sí…-

Sakura sonrió.

-Dijo que preparará una cena para esta noche. También, que tú estás invitada, al igual que Yue, Yukito y unas amigas de él-

-¡Qué bueno!- exclamó alegre- ¡Tenemos que empezar a prepararnos!

Tomoyo asintió.

-

Casa de Syaoran. 7:30 P.M. Suena el timbre.

-¡Syaoran!- lo llamó Eriol- ¡Está sonando el timbre!

-¡Entonces, ve tú! ¡Estoy ocupado!- le gritó desde su habitación

-¡No puedo! ¡Sino se me quema el postre!-

-¡Está bien!- Syaoran salió corriendo, abotonándose la camisa durante su trayecto. Al llegar a la puerta, abrió.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidas- dijo Syaoran al recibir a las chicas- Pasen por favor

-Buenas noches Syaoran, gracias- dijeron al unísono, Sakura y Tomoyo

-De nada-

-¿Todavía no te has terminado de vestir Syaoran?- preguntó Sakura inocentemente

-¿Acaso no sabes que no puedes salir así a la calle… osito?- preguntó Tomoyo en un tono burlón

-¡Yo no salí a ningún sitio!- exclamó un poco enojado- Además ¡la culpa es de Eriol!

-¿Por qué mía?- gritó desde la cocina el aludido -¡No hables de mí sin yo estar!

-¡Eriol!- exclamó alegre la amatista

-Puedes pasar a ver a tu fastidioso y burlón novio- dijo el chino despectivamente pero bromeando

-Claro- respondió la amatista haciendo caso omiso a la ofensa dirigida a Eriol y fue hacia la cocina

Entonces, Sakura y Syaoran quedaron solos en el recibidor.

-Disculpa que no te haya contestado Sakura- dijo el chico avergonzado- Es que Tomoyo y Eriol siempre me molestan

-No te preocupes Syaoran- dijo acercándose y luego lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo.

-Te quiero mucho Sakura- le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-

-Tomoyo- sonrió Eriol feliz al verla entrar a la cocina- Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Eriol- dijo correspondiendo el saludo

-Perdón que no haya salido a recibirte, pero no quería que el primer postre que comerás hecho por mí, se estropeé y entonces no te guste-

Tomoyo sólo sonrió, dándole a entender que no había problema. Eriol aprovechó y avanzó algunos pasos para plantarle tremendo beso, tomándola desprevenida; se tomaron su tiempo, y fue tal que el postre que tanto estaba cuidando Eriol, casi, casi, sufre un pequeño accidente de ser incomestible.

-¡Ah! Mi postre…- dijo con cara decepcionada y afligida

Tomoyo no hizo más que reír.

-Oye, no te rías. Lo estaba preparando con mucho cuidado para que quedara bien y te gustara- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Lo sé. Disculpa.- dijo, pero entonces rió de nuevo

-Ya veo- Se quedó observando a la amatista, al principio se enojó un poquito después del trabajo que había pasado haciéndolo, pero, se dio cuenta, de que ella se veía realmente hermosa y contenta, entonces, se alegró por eso.

-Disculpa de nuevo Eriol. No me río de lo que le pasó a tu postre, sino de la cara que pusiste- dijo con una sonrisa muy divertida

-Ah… así que el gran motivo de tu risa: es mi cara- sentenció

-No… eso no…- pero siguió riendo. Eriol la abrazó y dejó que riera todo lo que quisiera. Cuando paró de reírse, contestó esa acusación- Mira, en primer lugar, me reía de la expresión de tu cara, no de tu cara- sonrió, a la vez que Eriol levantaba las cejas supuestamente incrédulo y sorprendido- Segundo- dijo un poco más seria- Tú fuiste el único culpable del asesinato de ese postre- acusó mientras presionaba su dedo índice de la mano derecha en el pecho del inglés.

-¡Eso es una blasfemia!- exclamó "escandalizado"- Mi propia novia está calumniándome

-¡Oh no!- se defendió- Solamente respóndeme esta pregunta

-Por supuesto, ¿cuál?-

-¿Quién fue que me besó?- preguntó con ojos sugestivos y acusadores

-Bueno…- dijo un poquito sonrojado

-¿Ves?- sonrió triunfante- El juez te declara culpable

-Pero también a mi cómplice- dijo de forma pícara

-¿Cómplice?- pestañó varias veces

-Sí, porque yo no besé al aire- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, dándole fin al juego

-¡Eriol!- exclamó sonrojada. Eriol por su parte rió- Eres exagerado. Tu postre sólo se ahumó

-¿Querías que se volviera cenizas?- preguntó juguetón

-No- contestó- Piensa en que: le dará un toque especial y original

Eriol lo pensó- La verdad, es que no le vendría tan mal un poquito más de sabor- sonrió, y Tomoyo también

-

-Perfecto. Soy el portero- bromeó Syaoran al sonar el timbre, haciendo reír a Sakura

Habían llegado los hermanos Tsukishiro.

-Buenas noches- dijeron al entrar y se disculparon por el retraso

Más tarde, llegaron Nakuru y Ruby.

-Disculpen, pero Nakuru no decidía qué vestir- dijo Ruby con un poco de fastidio

-No tienes por qué desacreditarme- reprochó a su hermana

Ruby sonrió maliciosa, pero después se dirigió hacia Yue para saludarlo.

-Bien, creo que estamos todos- dijo Eriol

-Bienvenidos- dijeron Syaoran y Eriol

-Bueno, casi todos nos conocemos- dijo Syaoran

-Sólo las muchachas no se conocen- dijo Eriol- Bien, Tomoyo, Sakura, ellas son Nakuru y Ruby Akizuki, nuestras amigas casi hermanas – hizo una pausa- Nakuru, Ruby, ellas son Tomoyo Daidouji… mi novia, y Sakura Kinomoto, novia de Syaoran

-Mucho gusto- dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo

-Igual- dijo Ruby

-¡A mí también me da mucho gusto!- exclamó- ¡Pero qué lindas son! ¡No nos habían dicho que tenían novias! – exclamó de nuevo emocionada y alegre – Si son un encanto. ¡Y hacen tan bonita pareja!- dijo de nuevo, a la vez que abrasaba a ambas chicas. Éstas, por su parte, estaban sorprendidas por el increíble ánimo de la joven _tan_ cariñosa

-Tú también eres muy linda- dijo Tomoyo

-¡Yo pienso lo mismo!- exclamó Sakura

-¡Gracias! ¡Qué encantadoras!- exclamó Nakuru

-Discúlpenla- intervino Ruby- El amor la tiene más loca de lo normal

-¿Amor?- preguntaron al unísono las primas

-Sí, ya saben, ella y Yukito son novios-

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron y exclamaron sorprendidas

-Vaya, ¿no lo sabían?- preguntó Ruby

Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, sí. Se me había olvidado decirles- comentó Yukito a Tomoyo y Sakura

-No te preocupes Yukito, pero de verdad me alegro por ti- dijo Tomoyo

-Sí, de verdad espero que seas, bueno, sean felices- dijo Sakura refiriéndose también a Nakuru

-Muchas gracias a ambas- dijo Yukito- Yo también espero que ustedes sean muy felices

-Muchas gracias Yukito- dijeron las chicas y lo abrazaron

Yukito rió- De nada, pero también deberían abrazar a Yue-

Yue lo miró de mala forma.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron

-Ah, es que Ruby y Yue también son novios- les aclaró Nakuru

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresas nos tenían!- exclamó Tomoyo

-Yue- lo llamó Ruby

-¿Hmm?- dijo a modo de pregunta

-¿Tú tampoco?- le preguntó

-¿Yo tampoco qué?- dijo haciéndose el desentendido

-¡Nos están negando!- exclamaron las hermanas Akizuki

Todos rieron ante esta queja.

-¡No las negamos!- habló Yukito- Bueno… por lo menos, no yo- dijo para fastidiar a su querido hermanito

-¡O sea, que me estás negando Yue!- le dijo Ruby

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó- ¡Yo jamás negaría mi novia! Y tú, Yukito ¡deja de molestarme!

Yukito le sonrió gentilmente.

-Ya verás- gruñó el mayor. Caminó hacia su hermano y Yukito adivinando sus intenciones, se alejó, pero, Yue seguía acercándose, y terminó por correr detrás de su hermano para darle un buen golpe. Nakuru intervino diciendo que no se quería quedar viuda de noviazgo, cosa que causó que Yukito protestara.

-Entonces… ¿no te vas a querer casar conmigo?- le preguntó en voz baja, desilusionado

-Yukito…- susurró mientras lo abrazaba- Claro que sí, cuando me lo propongas, por supuesto- le susurró de nuevo

-Ay…- dijeron de forma burlona los demás chicos presentes, empezando por Eriol

-¡Eriol!- le reprochó Tomoyo

-Sólo estamos jugando- dijo sonriendo

-Ni jugando- sentenció

-Ya, está bien… perdóname ¿si?- pidió dándole un besito en la mejilla

Tomoyo asintió.

Mientras que, en su conversación privada/susurrada:

-No me asustes así, por favor- le pidió Yukito a Nakuru

Nakuru asintió- Tú sabes que te quiero Yuki-

-Yo también-

-¡Oye Yuki! ¡Quiero saber!- exclamó Yue molestando

-Creo que ya está bien Yue- le dijo Ruby

-Sí- concordó

-Bien ¿se terminaron las peleas?- dijo Syaoran, los demás contestaron que sí- Entonces… Eriol, por favor

-¡La cena estará servida!- exclamó Eriol- Tendrán que esperar unos minutos

Los demás sonrieron.

-Te ayudo- le dijo Tomoyo

-No- negó Eriol- Tú eres una invitada

-Pero- se quejó Tomoyo

-_Mi_ invitada- dijo Eriol y después susurró en el oído de su novia- La más importante y preciada- Cosa que causó un sonrojo en Tomoyo. Luego Syaoran fue con él a la cocina para buscar los platos y servir la mesa.

-

-Todo estuvo realmente delicioso- dijeron los comensales al chef

-Gracias. Y eso, que falta la mejor parte- sonrió Eriol- El postre- dijo, a la vez que pensaba –"Ahumado por cierto"- entonces miró a Tomoyo en señal de complicidad.

Tomoyo por su parte sonrió. El postre fue servido, y gracias al cielo pasó desapercibido el gusto particular del mismo.

Pasaban una linda velada, donde todos se conocían mejor, contaban anécdotas, y reían con los sucesos de los otros. Más tarde, ya las personas empezaban a irse del hogar de Syaoran, y otras a pasear por el jardín, como Tomoyo y Eriol, quienes iban agarrados de mano.

-Dime Tomoyo- dijo Eriol- ¿te gustó?

-¿Si me gustó?- interrogó mirándolo de reojo

-Sí- afirmó sonriendo, pero con el corazón latiéndole rápido

-Gustar, gustar… no, no me gustó- afirmó

-¿Eh?- articuló Eriol decepcionado de sí mismo -¿Ni un poquito?

-Ni un poquito-

-No estás bromeando… ¿no?-

-No estoy bromeando; estás en lo correcto-

-…- el chico estaba triste- ¿Por qué no te gustó…?- preguntó en voz baja

Tomoyo lo miró- Es que Eriol… - entonces Tomoyo casi no podía continuar- Por ejemplo, el postre… -

-Dijiste que no te importaba que estuviera ahumado…- dijo en voz baja

-Y de verdad no me importó- dijo sonriendo- Todo estaba delicioso

-Pero tú dijiste…- habló extrañado

-Dije que no me gustó, y es cierto- Eriol bajó la cabeza de nuevo- Me encantó. Fue de ensueño, Eriol- le dijo suavemente- Yo…

-Shhh…- susurró poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- De ser así, entonces me alegro de que mi prepósito se haya cumplido, princesa- dijo sonriendo, luego de esto, la besó.

Tomoyo lo miró sonrojada- Eriol, yo no quise que te sintieras mal… Lo siento, sólo quería…- pero fue silenciada de nuevo

-Tomoyo, Tomoyo- dijo- Yo sé que no tenías intención de herirme, que simplemente estabas mintiendo un ratito para asustarme. Fue sólo un susto- declaró- No tienes que disculparte

-Es que…- la silenciaron de nuevo, esta vez con un beso fugaz

-Es que nada- sentenció- Si vuelves a hablar te daré un castigo

-¿Un castigo?- preguntó y luego fue besada

-Exacto. Lo único que puedes decir es mi nombre y que me amas. Más nada- sonrió travieso

Tomoyo sonrió- Te amo, Eriol-

Eriol sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Y ahora no me vas a besar?- preguntó sonriendo

-Por supuesto. Supongo que también quieres que te castigue cuando dices eso…- entonces la besó

-No deberías llamarlo castigo-

-¿No?- hizo una pausa- ¿Y entonces qué?

-Mmm… ¿Un premio?- sonrió mientras lo miraba y acariciaba sus mejillas

-Excelente nombre- y entonces la besó- Dirás que soy un abusador, pero es que me encanta besarte

Tomoyo sonrió y ahora fue ella quien lo besó- ¿Sabes qué?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta- A mí también

Eriol suspiró y hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella. Mientras que Tomoyo lo abrasaba. Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que Eriol vio la hora que era.

-Creo que ya es tarde- dijo él- Te llevaré a casa

Tomoyo no rechazó la propuesta pero sí se quejó- ¿Ya nos vamos a separar?-

-Me temo que sí- dijo sonriendo

-No quiero-

-Yo tampoco, princesa- suspiró- Pero debo llevarte a tu casa, y luego regresar

Tomoyo pensó un poco y luego se le ocurrió una idea- Pero no tienes que regresar, Eriol- dijo deslizando su dedo índice por el pecho de él

Eriol la miró dudoso y ella sonrió de forma traviesa -¿Me podrías explicar Tomoyo? Creo que no te entiendo

-Eso- dijo- Que no tienes que regresar- lo miró- Puedes quedarte en mi casa… conmigo

-¿Eh?- el muchacho se sorprendió y se sonrojó -¿Quedarme en… tu casa?- preguntó incrédulo

-Sí- afirmó- ¿Aceptas o no?

Eriol sonrió arrogante- Claro que acepto-

-¡Qué bien!- y se enganchó a su cuello- ¡Gracias!- exclamó feliz

-No hay de qué- susurró en su oído

Detrás de ellos se encontraba Syaoran. Carraspeó para llamar su atención. Tomoyo y Eriol voltearon.

Eriol lo miró.

-Llevaré a Sakura a su casa- dijo Syaoran- Si te vas a quedar y luego sales, cierra la casa

-No- respondió Eriol- Yo también llevaré a Tomoyo a su casa y no regresaré hasta mañana

Syaoran se quedó sorprendido- Está bien-

Eriol tomó a Tomoyo de la mano y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches Syaoran, gracias por todo- se despidió Tomoyo antes de salir

-Gracias, hermano- le dijo Eriol al mismo

Syaoran sonrió- No hay de qué-

Ya afuera…

Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura- Entonces ¿te irás con Syaoran?-

-Sí Tomoyo. Él me llevará. Gracias por haber venido juntas-

-De nada Sakura. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

Syaoran también se acercó, pero a Eriol- Una pequeña curiosidad que tengo…- le dijo

-¿Cuál?- preguntó el aludido

-¿En dónde se supone que llevarás a Tomoyo?-

-Buena pregunta… - dijo burlón- El carro que alquilé para estar aquí hasta que comprara el mío, lo devolví porque supuestamente iría a Inglaterra…- hizo una pausa- Supongo que nos iremos en el de ella… Si lo trajo…

Syaoran rió- No te preocupes, ella vino en su carro-

-Me alegro-

-Bien, ahora sí. Buenas noches, nos vemos después- se despidió divertido

-Buenas noches. Adiós- hizo lo mismo de igual forma

Tomoyo fue para donde Eriol y luego se subieron al auto de ésta. De la misma forma, Sakura y Syaoran se subieron al de éste último.

-¿Empacaste algo de ropa? Lamento decirte que no tengo de hombre- dijo Tomoyo

-Sí. Empaqué un poco de ropa- sonrió- Y me alegra saber que no tienes ropa de hombre- luego pensó-"Todavía…"

Tomoyo rió y condujo hasta su departamento. Al llegar, entraron y se sentaron en la sala.

-Eriol, Eriol- suspiró Tomoyo

Él sonrió- Dime-

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

Duraron un momento abrazados. Después, Tomoyo procedió a decirle dónde se alojaría.

-En esta habitación- terminó de decir Tomoyo- Ya sabes dónde está la mía- y la señaló, por si las dudas

-Gracias, princesa- dijo- Me cambio y seguimos charlando

Tomoyo asintió. Una vez su amado ya cambiado…

-¿Tienes sueño? Ya son las 12 de la noche- comentó Eriol mientras ambos se sentaban en el sillón rojo de la sala frente a la televisión

-No ¿Y tú?-

-Tampoco-

-¿Qué tal si vemos una película?- preguntó amablemente

-Por supuesto-

Prendieron la televisión, encontraron una buena película de aventura y romance. Mientras la veían, a veces, conversaban o se daban pequeños y dulces besos. Tomoyo le ofreció algo de tomar a Eriol, pero se negó, alegando que ya era muy tarde para beber o comer, lo cual era cierto. Avanzaba la película, y avanzaba el acercamiento de ambos hasta que terminaron recostados en el sillón; Tomoyo abrazando a Eriol, con su cabeza en el pecho de él. Siguieron viendo la película, pero, ya casi para el final, Eriol se dio cuenta de que su querida princesa se había dormido en sus brazos. Acarició su cabello, la abrazó más fuerte, apagó la televisión y duró así unos momentos. Posteriormente, la cargó para llevarla a su habitación.

Eriol abrió la puerta, entró y la recostó en la cama de ella. Sin embargo, Tomoyo despertó al no sentir el calor de él.

-Lo siento. No quería despertarte- habló suavemente el joven de ojos azules

-Lo sé- dijo somnolienta- Yo tampoco quería despertarme

Eriol le sonrió y la tomó de la mano- Bien, pues me iré para que descanses-

Tomoyo lo abrasó –No quisiera que te fueras…- susurró

-Yo tampoco, pero ya es hora de dormir-

Tomoyo asintió. Se separaron.

Eriol besó su mano- Buenas noches. Que duermas bien- susurró dulcemente- Sueña conmigo- dijo más travieso, guiñando un ojo

Tomoyo no hizo más que sonreír, besarlo en la mejilla y desearle buenas noches también. Eriol se pudo en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación. Cuando estaba por cerrarla, Tomoyo se levantó de su cama.

-¡Eriol!- exclamó y él volteó. Entonces, se abalanzó hacia sus brazos, que por supuesto, la recibieron abiertos y gustosos- Buenas noches- murmuró contra sus labios

Eriol la besó y la bajó al piso- Buenas noches, mi princesa- dándole otro beso, pero esta vez más prolongado y suave

Tomoyo suspiró a la vez que veía a Eriol entrar a la habitación que le correspondía. Se sonrieron y luego, ambos cerraron sus habitaciones.

-

**Notas de la autora.**

… Hola. ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto (un año…) de verdad que siempre quería publicar pero siempre tenía contratiempos, deberes y falta de inspiración. Me mudé de casa, tuve problemas con la conexión y con la computadora, muchas exposiciones, trabajos en el colegio y muchas cosas más.

Les pido perdón por la falta de dedicación al fic (y otros más) y la espera. Traté de hacer este capítulo lo mejor posible. Espero que les guste. Y quisiera saber si desean que la historia sea más larga o corta.

Muchísimas gracias por la atención, la espera, la molestia y por leer este fic. Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos y todas: **Assilem-chan, Shami** (muchas gracias por todo, espero que te guste este capítulo), **Leila-Wood, Lady Fiorella**. Aparte de **Shami**, les responderé por mensajes privados, ya saben, reglas…

Gracias, ojalá les haya gustado. Con mucho cariño…

**Miru**


End file.
